It's A MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD World
by DaftPenguinofDoom
Summary: The life and times of the MMADest couple I know. It's MMAD of course. Let the MMADness ensue. A oneshot made longer...
1. What is THIS MMADness?

It's MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD MMAD World

I don't own anything except Dr. Dunlap and maaaan is he sexy.

A looong joke with a great punchline… don't make me explain it…

Young Albus and Minerva in their early days…

Albus and Minerva were married to begin with. Only a few staff members knew, though. Poppy knew because she had been at the wedding and Nearly-Headless Nick knew because he, in his midnight wanderings had popped through a wall and seen them passionately making out in an empty hallway. Surprised, they hastily explained themselves.

"Thank God," they had said to themselves that evening in bed, "that it wasn't Peeves!"

One morning she had woken up with a terrible headache. She walked to her husband's office. He, being the early riser, had been in his office since five. She, however, being both a cat and a witch, made it a point never to get up before eight, even on a school day.

"Darling!" he greeted her smiling. His smile melted into a look of concern when he saw his wife's grimace, "What's wrong, love?"

"I have a splitting headache,"

"My dear, you should go see Pomfrey," he said.

"I have, yesterday, and the day before that. I've already taken essence of willow,"

"And it hasn't gone away?"

"No, and I'm feeling a bit… nauseous… excuse me!" she said pushing past him towards his bathroom where she dry-heaved into the sink.

"Oh, honey," he said after walking over and stroking her long black hair, "I'm so sorry… oh, is there anything I can do?"

"No," she said leaning against the fixture, "But I think we should go to the Magical Medical Clinic in London."

It was Saturday so a trip to London would be a lovely vacation from the halls of Hogwarts

Now, very few people, in the Muggle world that is, know that there is more than one place that the magical community goes to seek medical attention. For the usual check-up and health issues that need tending to like the reoccurring hexed-on puss-boils and irregular hexed pimple formations or merely the occasional Muggle diseases like bronchitis and strep. The best and biggest of these, at least in the United Kingdom, happens to be in London. It is strategically located beneath the London Hospital. None of the muggle staff knows it's there, only the witch that works at the patient information desk. One simply goes up to the counter and says, "I'm looking for Ranton Wimblebuck. I believe he's in room 55402."

So the witch will answer, "Are you quite sure he's in room 55402?"

To which you must say, "Yes, Ranton Wimblebuck, tell him we got his owl."

To which she will answer, "No need, Mr. Wimblebuck is in our special unit, you may tell him yourself," then in a hushed tone she'll say, "Third door to the left. It's open. Down the stairs, first door on the right."

If indeed it is not the welcoming witch she was supposed to be, she'll stare at you blankly, look through her files and information desk and ask you for the spelling twice. Then when all is lost, she'll remember that there is no room 55402 and tell you to go to another hospital to which, the only thing you can do is turn around and head towards St. Mungo's or any other of such medical centers. Well, when you go through the third door to the left, which will be opened by the witch, down the stairs into the first door on the right, which is usually bewitched into looking like a broom closet for any suspecting Muggle watchman or janitor who by some odd chance finds themselves going through the third door on the left and first door on the right (which is rare, if, indeed, it ever has happened), you will find yourself a magical medical building which has a large range of physicians from medical dentists, who, although there is much room for doubt, are supposedly painless, to physical therapists who aid recovery when unsuspecting wizards get a bone removed rather than mended.

Anyway, the Dumbledores were not suspecting anything too serious so, at yet another patient information desk, asked for their general practitioner Dr. Hyde. After asking a few questions, he stroked his beard for a few moments absentmindedly stirring his coffee with his wand then announced, "I'm sending you to a dear friend of mine, Dr. Dunlap. He's a squib, but a very good obstetrician."

The Dumbledores looked thoroughly confused. Was it necessary? Indeed, he said to them, it was. He answered still lost in thought.

They doubted the magical skills of a squib over a medi-wizard or healer, but Albus never was one to be prejudiced against anyone because of their birth so they went.

Dr. Doonlap, as it was pronounced, was indeed a squib. Born into a long line of purebloods was expected to be an excellent wizard and had even attended Hogwarts for a year. How he got in, he never knew, but the only things he was truly good at were potions and herbology, which didn't really require any magic at all. Because he failed out of Hogwarts, the first Dunlap to fail in 537 years, he had to find some other way to please his parents so he worked extremely hard in school, got extremely good grades and went to medical school, because what mother wouldn't want a doctor as a son? He then went and got another diploma at the Gilstern School of Magical Medicine, the first squib to ever graduate from the school. Because of his field, he didn't need much magic to make it. He was able to make simple potions and medications and if he couldn't, then he'd send his patient to an apothecary wizard a few doors down. He was exceptionally good at what he did because he had to learn how to do his job without the conveniences of magic. He was well known as an excellent doctor in both worlds (for he had two offices).

The young Dumbledore couple walked into his office a bit apprehensive on over going to a squib and why an obstetrician? The medi-witch at the counter was quite nice though and gave them the customary insurance papers to fill out as well as an additional form to sign declaring that they would not sue on the grounds that the doctor was a squib. They signed all forms and had a seat. Minerva, who was as nervous as ever began digging her nails into the seat rhythmically, a habit she had picked up from her animagus form. They soon saw the doctor who gave her a full exam.

"Yes," he said after taking a few tests, "can you come back next week?"

The Dumbledores looked at each other and looked at him, sighed and told him that they would. Sure enough, the following week they found themselves down the third door on the left, a flight of stairs, into the first door on the right and down the hall to the door that said, "Dr. Jonathan Dunlap, M.D., Obstetrician. They were shown into the examining room. They sat nervously holding hands, Minerva on the examining table. The doctor came into the room looking at Minerva's chart and scratching the side of his chin. He looked up, but wasn't really smiling. He looked slightly pained.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" Albus asked.

"Well, it all depends on how you look at it," he said looking up, "you're an animagus correct?" he continued.

"Yes," answered Minerva.

"And your animagus is a… cat?"

"Yes, but…" she trailed off looking at Albus in confusion.

"Hmm," he said deep in thought, "Well, that explains it… see, you're pregnant…

With quintuplets."


	2. Are you MMAD?

(A/N: This was only supposed to be a one-shot, but it is back by popular demand... This is snatches in the story of the lives of Minerva and Albus. A meaningless fluff filled chapter)

"Excuse me… can you say that again? I could have sworn you said quintuplets…"

"That's what I said… quintuplets…"

"Quintuplets?"

"Yes! Quintuplets!"

"Wow! I mean… Wow! Quintuplets?"

"Is it just me or is there an echo in this room?"

"Ok, ok… it's just… that's amazing!"

"I know… every child is…"

"Yes… but five!"

"Well, that is one of the disadvantages of being an animagus especially of those animals who have multiple births… Some female animagi must be sterilized because of problems that may occur if they aren't… such as beetles and the like… poor women.

Another disadvantage to this is you can't transform while pregnant… it could be detrimental to your and your children's health… especially with five children… it just isn't a good idea… trust me,"

"Anything else we should know?"

"Well, there are special birthing classes you'll need to take along with…"

They finally stepped out of the office a full hour and a half after they had stepped in.

"Minerva, my love," Albus said, hugging her close to his chest, his hand lingering in her long black hair, "You are amazing! Five children! How will we do it?"

"I don't know, love… this is terribly complicated…"

"You'll have to give up teaching,"

She grimaced, "Give up teaching? But we don't have enough money to allow me to…"

"My dear," he said placing a finger on her lips, "You can't… you are an amazing woman, but not with five children. It just isn't plausible, you can resume teaching after the children have entered school or better yet," he said trying to cheer her up, "You could be an Auror! You got full marks in school… you could study up when the children are grown and get a job at the ministry!"

She smiled, "Yes… Oh, you're kind Albus… but honestly… do you think I could? Be an Auror?"

"Well, after the children are grown of course and in school naturally where I can keep an eye on them"

"You don't suppose they'll be identical do you? All five I mean."

"Oh, I don't believe so. Cats rarely have identical offspring, usually because they have the unusual ability of becoming pregnant from more than one…"

"Yes, yes, I know about all that. I was just wondering if they'll be identical because they're from the same..."

"Well, theoretically, because you are part human, they may be all identical, but because you are also part cat, they may be all fraternal. Or, we may have a mix..."

"I wonder what it's going to be like,"

"Very busy," he said kissing her head.

"Mmm,"

"You'll have to move off campus," he said softly.

She stopped walking and looked at him quizzically, "But… but why?"

"Well," he said with a small smile, "You'll not be teaching… not with five children. Besides… have you seen the size of our rooms?"

She laughed, "Yes, not very large are they?" She sighed, "But then… but then, when will we see you?"

"Oh," he said with a twinkle in his eye, "I'll floo home every… Oh… night or so,"

"Can you do that?" she said, clearly astounded.

He laughed, "Of course I can my dear!"

He hugged her, "What? Did you think I'd leave you alone to raise five children by yourself? FIVE CHILDREN?"

She looked shocked, partially at herself for ever thinking it, "No… no… You don't seem like the type that would do that,"

He hugged her closer, "Demmed right!"

"Really Albus, you should watch you language,"

His blue eyes twinkled, "Yes love, only for you"


	3. A MMAD Birth

(A/N: sorry if this is not the accurate account of how a multiple birthing goes… I've never had or witnessed a Multiple birthing more less a regular birthing. If you know any improvements to be made, please do tell)

"Albus, I don't think I can do this!" She said exhaustedly.

"Yes, You can, Love! Come on! You've given birth to three children already. The worst is over, only two more to go," he said lovingly pushing the sweat soaked hair away from her face.

"Oh please, Albus," she pleaded, grasping his hand close to her face, "I don't think I'm going to make it,"

"What makes you say that? Stop speaking like that, of course you'll make it," he replied calmly, "Here, drink some more of this,"

"No, I can't,"

"Come on, dear," he said supporting her neck to the liquid.

The veins in her eyes were shot and purpley with the stress, she was sweating horribly and there was blood everywhere, yet to him. she was beautiful right now, in the middle of birthing his five children. The first had been the hardest for her, like birthing a firstborn is. The rest had been coming easier, but she had been losing blood. They had wanted to do a cesarean, but she didn't feel it was necessary. Healers would be there, and with magic, it would be rare if impossible to lose a mother, even in a situation as this. Now in this pain, she wished she could have been asleep.

It hadn't been the best pregnancy ever. She had stopped teaching late February as she had begun to show. As was mentioned before, few knew who she was married to or that she was married at all so she stopped teaching before anyone knew about her pregnancy. Anyone who knew Minerva McGonagall (Dumbledore) would never believe it anyway, except perhaps Poppy who actually was here in the delivery room, watching her best friend give birth to five healthy children. She was not really supposed to be there, but she had been over visiting her friend when Minerva's water broke and had no choice but to help her arrive at St. Mungo's maternity ward safely.

Minerva screamed as the fourth was pulled from her womb.

"Oh please, Make it stop!"

"As great a wizard I am, I don't believe I can do that dear,"

Poppy shot him a glare. Dr. Dunlap looked up from his work. Poppy smiled gently and squeezed her hand.

"It's alright dear, one more, one more, you can do this,"

"One more… one more…" she breathed.

"We're losing her!"

"Minerva, come on baby, stay with us,"

"I'm here, I'm here," she said weakly.

"Come on, this is the last one and it's almost out. I can see the head!"

She collapsed in exhaustion as her fifth child was being cleansed. They feared she may have gone into a coma with all the blood loss, but the blood replenishing potion worked wonders. She fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up the following night, a full twenty-four hours later, terribly weak and incapacitated with the pain. She winced as she moved on the bed. The pain was unbearable and she passed out once again.

Her eyes opened to the beaming face of her beloved husband who was holding one of the sleeping infants in a nearby chair.

"How did I do?" she whispered weakly.

"Oh, my dear, you're awake!" he said gently, "Wonderfully!"

He looked at her tired, blackened eyes under a mop of hair that was pasted to her forehead. It reminded him of a time, during their seventh year, when she fell from her broomstick.

"What are they?"

"Humans,"

She smiled a bit.

"Please Albus, what are they?"

He kissed her on the forehead.

"Two girls and three boys, all healthy," he said smiling broadly.

"Oh," she sighed, "Three… boys…"

"Disappointed?"

"No… just… so… tired,"

"Mmm, wish you had had a cesarean?"

She shook her head, "Never,"

She looked at the sleeping child in his arms, "May I hold him?"

"Yes, yes of course," he said gently placing the infant in her arms so as not to wake it.

She kissed it, sighed and leaned back on the pillows contented. She began purring.

"Oh don't do that," he said.

She opened her eyes, "What?"

"Purr. It's what got us into this mess you know… it drives me wild," he said with a boyish grin.

"Albus… Dumbledore… How can you possibly… be… thinking…"

"I know dear… don't stress yourself, come now," he said taking the infant from her arms, "Go back to sleep"

"Oh please… don't take him so soon… I… just… met him,"

"Don't worry… we have the rest of our lives dear… the rest of our lives," he crooned as he watched his wife… drift… off… to sleep.


	4. MMADly Flirting

(A/N: A bit of marital flirting…)

She was tired. She had taken all the medication that the healers and that Dr. Dunlap had suggested she take but she was still tired. Between her thighs hurt horribly but looking at the child in her arms and the four children in front of her, she sighed contentedly. It was all worth it. Every minute of pain, every second of discomfort was all worth it. She was the happiest woman on Earth at the moment.

"Darling what did we name them?"

"We named them Elizabeth, there in your arms, Susan here, the identical ones are Curtis and Timothey and the dark haired one, after yours no doubt, is Nathaniel,"

"When did we do this, love?"

"When you were asleep, dear,"

"Mmm?"

"Mmhmm,"

"Beautiful names…"

"Oh come now, you can't be mad at me… we chose the names before they were born… five girl and five boy, remember?"

"Susan was not on my favorite list,"

"Ah, but it was on mine. I like it! She'll have your beautiful green eyes you know…"

"Will she? If I wasn't so demmed tired I'd check them all,"

"Now who has the dirty tongue?"

"Mmm… well, you'll have to wash my mouth out,"

"Will I?" he asked, leaning down and placing a much needed kiss on her mouth.

"Mmm, yes… and if I wasn't so tired I'd wear you out," she said tipping her head up to return the kiss.

"Would you?" he asked kissing her once again.

"Yes, I would,"

"Don't bother, they're all blue and most are likely to remain so,"

"What are all blue?"

"Their eyes,"

"Oh," she said backing away from his mouth.

"So? What do you think? Think there are enough?"

"Indeed,"

"You did a fine job,"

"Well," she said with a tired smile, "It's not all my handiwork you know."

"Really?"

"No, I had the help of a very kind dreamy man I met at school,"

"All that time ago?"

"Mmhmm, he used to sit behind me in Transfiguration and ogle me so I thought, 'well, why not? I'll give the poor boy a chance' and before I knew it I was pregnant with his five kids. Can you believe it? He had the indecency to give me five beautiful children, I mean five! The poor boy… I dare say he'll make an excellent father,"

"You think so?"

"Mmm," she purred.

"Stop that purring!"

"Why? I thought you liked that?" she said, her eyebrow raising seductively and began purring once more.

"I do but, my dear woman, you're driving me mad,"

"Am I?"

"Yes, and…" he paused, "You know, I have the upper hand with you lying down like that," he said advancing on her.

"Ah ah ah! Children being nursed darling, you'll have to wait your turn,"

He sighed and went back to his seat beside their bed.

"Really, you shouldn't get me worked up like that, it gets us into trouble,"

"It takes two to tango darling,"

"Ah, but it only takes one to trip,"

"What does that mean?"

"It's open to interpretation,"

"You are evil, Albus Dumbledore,"

The auburn smiled, "Guilty as charged."

"You ought to be put into Azkaban for that you know,"

He frowned, "But where would you be without me?"

She smiled, "Oh I just don't know," she said pulling him in for another kiss.


	5. It's a MMAD World After All!

A child screamed. She ran to the room where she had heard it. All the children were now in their own separate rooms. Albus, being the great wizard we all know him as, magically changed the inner structure of a small house nearby the castle to have seven bedrooms, three bathrooms and a kitchen to accommodate his new little family.

"See?" he had said after bewitching it, "room for more you know!"

Minerva wasn't sure if they needed all that room and said so.

His eyes merely twinkled, "I'm not sure we need all that room, either."

But now, with screaming children, the separated rooms helped keep the noise level down and Minerva's sanity in check.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked closing the door behind her so she wouldn't disturb the other children in their sleep. But the child just continued to cry.

"What's wrong, love?" she repeated, "Hungry? Yes, yes I know, it won't be long before the others will want their breakfast also," she said softly.

"What's wrong, dear?" Albus asked groggily coming in behind her and giving her a hug as she stood nursing the babe.

"You slept in a bit didn't you?" she asked glancing at a clock.

"And you're up a bit early," he said nuzzling her neck, "I didn't get any sleep 'til four. The boys all took turns keeping me up,"

"Well, thank you for letting me get some sleep,"

"You're… quite… quite welcome," he said yawning.

"You smell lemony."

"Sweet tooth."

"You're going to give yourself cavities you know."

He nodded, "At least they're not acid pops."

He sat down in a chair and observed his wife, "Where do you find the means to nurse all these hungry children?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, never mind,"

"Are you saying I'm not blessed with a large upper torso?"

"No… It's fine," He shrugged, "It's always kept me happy. I just mean, with so many mouths to feed…"

"Potions, dear, potions,"

"Really? Oh the wonders of modern medicine, right?"

"No, not really, it's a potion that my great-grandmother whipped up, an old family recipe,"

"What need did she have for that?"

"Midwife."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm,"

She set the girl down just as the other started to cry.

"Can you check to see if the boys need a change, I'll check on Susan,"

"These cloth diapers are such a bother, even with magic. They should invent disposable ones."

She laughed, "And you can be the one to do it."

"No _thank_ you," he replied.

EXTRA EXTRA! Fresh off the presses! Franz Ferdinand Assassinated! Austria to Declare War on Serbia!

(A/N: And the plot thickens. So… what do y'all think? Lots of historical goodies in here to all who can find them… It's cheesy and distasteful to ask for reviews but… I have no idea how many of you are reading this… stats don't really mean anything to me)


	6. MMAD About You

"Oh Albus, you can't be serious," she said exasperatedly following her husband around the house as he shrank things to put into a lunch-box sized suitcase.

"Minerva, I have to! The draft is for everyone! I can't escape it! The Wizarding Council decided to apply it to us too!"

"But what am I to do! The children, Albus!"

"I'll hire you help,"

"I don't trust house-elves!"

He stopped and turned to her, his blue eyes pleading but patient.

"Please Minerva, don't make this any harder than it already is,"

He grasped her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing it then pulled her against his chest.

"Minerva, you and the children mean more to me than anything in the world. This is why I have to go. I love you so much which makes me safer than anyone out there,"

The Wizarding Parliament had indeed decided to make the draft apply to wizards as well upon the request of the Prime Minister. This was one thing that the wizards couldn't ignore. Other wars had been different. They were without bombs and trenches. Wizards could avoid them easily with defensive charms. Besides, wizards always had their own wars raging. But this, this was different. German, Austrian and French wizards had joined in the Great War so Britain decided that it should do the same and it became a magical and muggle war only now, the wizards were forced to play by muggle rules. They joined the muggle army and for the first time, they were given guns and muggle uniforms. It was a sad time in both worlds.

"Our country is in danger and therefore, you are in danger. I'm fighting for you, for the children, for the school… for everyone," he said looking into her eyes which were brimming with tears. He pushed them away gently and picked up his bag and continued packing. He went to the potions cabinet picked out several freshly filled tubes of brightly colored potions.

"Don't worry, I'm going to wear a dragon skin suit under my uniform so I'll be safe from gunfire and… do you remember my good friend Nicholas Flammel (A/N: for my good buddy Isrufel) the alchemist? Well, he and I have been working on an antidote for the poison gas. See these? These all will protect me from the different types and no one will know,"

One of the greatest terrors of the Great War: the poison gas that hung on the dewy fields in venomous billowing clouds. Phosgene choked whole troops of healthy soldiers to their deaths. Chlorine seared the lungs of its breather. Mustard gas caused horrid blisters wherever it touched inside.

"I'll have to inject it straight into my blood stream, but it will keep me safe. Look… I've fought in other battles… I've fought for you before and this won't be the last…," he said solemnly. He hugged her close to his chest as if he were never to let go, "I love you so much," emotion straining through his voice, tears flowing.

"Don't cry, Albus… don't. One of us has to be strong," she said reaching up to cup his cheek. He kissed the hand that so tenderly offered its comfort. The silent tears stopped and he swept her up in his arms and, while passionately kissing her, led her to their bedroom where they said good-bye as married lovers do: in whispered groans and gentle caresses.


	7. MMAD Misunderstandings

My Dearest Albus,

I would make up some nonsense about how I'm counting the hours you are away, but that isn't my usual fashion, besides, you left me in such a state this morning (a slow grin crept over his face as he read it) that I have no idea what time you left so I can't possibly count the hours while you are away. But I do miss you terribly. I really don't know why. You are usually at school teaching by this time. Perhaps it is because the twins are being fussy again. You should hear them. I dare say they will be brilliant when they get to be old enough. Your girls are fine as well. I suppose that I will be worn out by tonight. Being the mother of so many children the same age certainly does have its downfalls.

She stopped, sighed, and continued writing in her jagged yet elegant hand.

. You probably have so much on your mind right now. I believe I may be bothering you with trivial matters. I shan't bother you so…

My dear, do keep safe,

With all my love,

Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore

She finished with a flourish of her quill, fireproofed it and attached the letter to Fawkes who, although wasn't accustomed to sending letters, called happily and took it, eager to see his master again.

After a few weeks, Fawkes returned with this:

My dearest love,

Well, I count the hours that I am gone. I can't help it. The memory of our last moments together before I left (a slow smile crept over her face when she read it) is all that is keeping me alive in this hell. It really is hell you know. It must be done though. This war must go on… If you could only see the terror, you would know that our country must fight to the end. It will be a long war, but I hope, in the end, we will be victorious. If not, I fear for our country.

These German Wizards are crafty. You can tell the Wizards from everyone else because they disapparate over no-man's-land and sneak up on you in the trenches and you think they are one of your dead until you realize that they are wearing German uniforms and are carrying gnarled sticks which you soon realize are their wands… a bit too late… one hit me with some hex or another because I've been… oh you don't need to know (there was some sort of rust-ish brown stain on the paper) it would only worry you. Well, I will say that it's a good thing that Jonny Pomfrey is here. It's lucky he's a healer, too. Well, that should give you an idea.

(She was pained to read it and was sure that many other men would leave out such details, but this was not the way with them. They were always honest with each other, even when it hurt)

Give my love to the children, even if they are too young to understand how much I love them. My dear, I've sent for some help for you and the children. Since when, my dear, has my family ever been a trivial matter? You all mean more to me than anything in the world.

With my eternal love,

D.

P.S. Poor Fawkes is getting shot at left and right. Lucky he's born out of the ashes, eh? (He shuddered) So this may take a few weeks to reach you.

And she looked up and seemed to notice Fawkes, who was looking tired, but as young as ever.

"He must have just been reborn a few days ago," she thought to herself.

My love,

(She wrote back)

I miss you terribly. I can't tell you how much I want you to hold me in your arms right now and tell me that everything will be alright. And then I read the news and I want to hold you in MY arms and tell YOU that everything will be alright.

(The parchment grew blurry as her eyes flooded)

I'm so scared for you, for me, for the children, for everyone.

(The cool-headed Minerva is losing her calm she thought to herself bitterly)

I can't help it. Here alone, with the children and always the fear that clings heavily on my heart. Please keep yourself safe my love.

Minerva McGonagall Dumbledore

She looked at the sleeping bird… Oh, it could wait. She would send it the next day. She wearily rose and after quietly checking each room of her beloved children, she went to her room and slowly sat down on the bed. She looked over to his side of the bed. It looked huge, vastly stretching endlessly across the room, so cold, so very _empty_ without him. She threw herself down on her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Minerva woke up a few hours later to the sound of screaming children.

"When will they learn to sleep for decent hours," she thought to herself groggily. She pulled herself from the warmth of the bed and felt her way to where she heard the crying. She picked up the girl gently and then headed to another screaming room indecently, the other girl. She sat in a rocking chair in the room calming the two. She put a pacifying spell on the room and the girls stopped fussing and waited each their turn for their needs to be attended to. She rocked them soothingly, one in each arm, whispering gently. They were so beautiful, all of them, when they weren't crying that is, but even then... She could sit like this for hours she thought sleepily.

Then the door bell rang.

"Oh!" she exclaimed jumping up. She placed Elizabeth back in her crib, "I forgot! That must be the hired help that Albus promised." She looked in a mirror. She was a fright to look at, her usually neat-as-a-pin bun had hair flailing out at odd unseemly angles and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying the previous night and as she looked down, she realized that she was wearing the same clothing as yesterday. She flicked her wand and her hair went back into its rightful place. Oh well! It would have to do!

She ran, rather walked as fast as she could with a baby in her arms, to the door as it rang for the third time.

She threw open the door, fully expecting a house-elf but was thoroughly shocked to see a girl of about nineteen standing at her door holding a worn suitcase and clutching a piece of paper.

"Mrs. Dumbled…?" she trailed off "Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here?"

She blushed a deep crimson, "Miss Stevenson, I presume?"

The younger girl gaped, "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

"Well I'm… oh! I've thoroughly forgotten my manners! Do come in won't you? I'm," she said closing the door with her open arm, "I'm married to him. I'm Mrs. Dumbledore,"

The girl continued to gape as Minerva placed a kiss on Susan's forehead as the child slept, her head resting on Minerva's shoulder.

"Mrs. Dumbledore?" she swallowed.

"It does sound odd doesn't it?" said the other slightly dreamily.

"You're… well… we didn't know! So that's why you left?"

She smiled gently, an eyebrow raised, "Yes… and you needn't look so shocked!"

"Well I… we just… never… stories and things… but never… well! It is nice to see you," she finished with a blush.

Minerva laughed, "Well my dear, it's nice to see you too! So," she said walking through the house, "How did you get into the childcare business?"

"Well," puffed the girl dragging her suitcase, "Mum's friend Poppins got me into it, she says there's quite a business for witches in… nurseries and the like,"

"Did she now?" she smiled and sat down in a chair in the kitchen and motioned for the girl to sit, "That Poppins always was a clever girl. Always got full marks… some say she was perfect… I didn't think so… she wasn't all that good in transfiguration… never did get that parrot of hers to turn exactly into an umbrella,"

"Well, I think it will be nice working for you… seeing that I already know you. My last two assignments were dreadful," the youth rose and looked in her former teacher's arms, "Is this the daughter I'll be looking after?"

"Well…"

Another child began crying as if on queue.

Minerva sighed, "One of them…"

"You have two daughters?"

"Yes,"

"Twins?"

"Quintuplets,"

"Quintuplets!" she exclaimed sitting abruptly down again.

"Yes… that was my reaction. It's all right… they are all fairly well behaved for two month-olds,"

"Two Months!"

"Oh! No! Don't worry please! Please! Don't go! Oh… it won't be so bad! I'm I'll be here always! Oh… don't worry… I'd never leave anyone a job so big… that would be unfair!... you can't imagine how I felt when Albus said he was leaving,"

"What? He left you!"

"Oh heavens no! Albus would never do such a thing! The war dear, the war!"

"Oh, yes… yes of course… oh I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you,"

"Neither did I… I'm quite sorry if I gave you a shock, I didn't aim to,"

"Of course not, Professor McGo…,"

"Minerva. If you please,"

"Minerva," the girl repeated.

"Follow me please… we'll meet the children shall we?"

"Well, I will anyways,"

Minerva laughed, "Yes, you will."

The girl stood up and dragged her suitcase after her.

"What do you have in there?"

"Oh, everything."

"Really? Well, good heavens child, what did they teach you in charms anyway? Here… let me… _wingardium leviosa,_"

"Oh! Thank you!"

"You're quite welcome, my dear,"

"This is Susan's room here," she said placing the sleeping child in her crib, "And this is Susan,"

She crossed the hall to another child's room, "This is Elizabeth," she said picking up the crying girl and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Come… you can hold Nathaniel,"

They walked down the hall to the boy's room, "Now for the twins,"

"Twins? Don't tell me you have seven?"

"Good gracious no! Not at the moment. We just call them that because they're identical,"

"Oh! Good then… lead the way then,"


	8. MMAD Dreams

It was cold. Terribly cold. And wet. Why was it wet? Oh, everything was hazy, how did she get here? Was she dreaming? She rose and cried out in pain. Her arm, or rather, her leg was in pain. How? Where… where was she? Her coat was matted in heavens knows what. Mud. Mud and blood. Why? She couldn't think straight. The pain was making her dizzy. She sat down a moment and looked at her paw. It was limp and swollen.

Albus was sitting at his post and looking out onto the misty battlefield. His feet were wet, his clothes were wet everything was wet and he was too tired to do anything about it. He knew that a drying spell would only solve the problem temporarily and a waterproofing spell would only work for a quarter of an hour. It wasn't worth it.

His eyes were beginning to strain, trying to see through the morning fog. He saw movement all of a sudden out in No-Man's-Land. He aimed his charmed gun at the movement and prepared to fire out into the mist. He couldn't risk an attack. But it was such a small movement, he wasn't sure he had seen it. He heard a gun cock and realized that someone else had seen the movement. His eyes strained to see it. What was it? Pressure began to build on the trigger of his gun

Of a sudden, the movement mewed. It was a desperate, forlorn sound. He'd heard it before. Where? Where had he heard it? He had heard many a cat but…. His eyes widened in realization.

"Minerva!" he whispered.

"Hold fire!" he shouted. A gun cracked nonetheless, "No!"

He threw down his gun and hoisted himself from the trench. Gunfire cackled around him like thunder. He ran towards the shape and tripped. His foot caught on coiled barbed wire. Its teeth snagged on his pant leg. He tried to go on for it would be her death and his to stay there, but it held fast. Where was she? He fought with his pant leg in a desperate struggle to free himself. A bullet whizzed past his ear. A piece of shrapnel tore his uniform.

"Dumbledore!" he heard someone shout behind him.

A machine gun peeled out in the morning mist. He hit the ground hard, twisting and writhing to free himself. He grabbed the material and ripped himself free and began running, blood flowing freely from his arm. It mewed pitifully in the smoke.

"Dumbledore, get back here!"

A pair of eyes reflected out of the fog. Almost there. He gained speed. He stooped at the shape as the dirt exploded near him. The shots were closing in around him. He hunched over the ball of fur protectively and apparated back to the trench as a shell landed directly where he had stood.

He inspected the thing that he had saved from certain death. He looked at the markings. Yes, it was her. But what was she doing here? He kissed it. She had been jarred unconscious.

"Corporal, what the heck was that?"

He looked up, hugging his unconscious wife, "A… cat?"

"A CAT, CORPORAL? YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED FOR A CAT?"

Albus swallowed holding back tears, "Yes sir,"

His commanding officer scratched his head. "I think the war's gettin' to him," he thought to himself. "You almost got yourself and your fellow soldiers killed. And all you have to show for it is some draggle-tailed pet, probably a flea-ridden disease carrier," he shouted.

But Albus held it closer defensively. He gave the officer a stern, direct glare.

Something seemed to change in the officer's eyes. They glazed over and he said almost mechanically, "Alright Dumbledore, I'll let you off this time, but don't let me catch you pulling anymore tricks," he said, jabbing a pointy finger into Albus' chest, and walked away.

Albus walked towards the bunker.

"Jonny! Jonny!" he called into the men as he went.

A tall man climbed over some sand bags and through some mud and landed in front of Albus.

"What's wrong, corporal?"

He looked into Albus' arms and his jaw dropped. He looked around and said in whispered tone, "How did she get here?"

"I… I don't know!"

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know,"

"Are you alright?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know,"

"You don't know anything do you?"

He laughed at that, some of the fear gone from his eyes.

"I really don't know,"

They set the cat down on a bunk and locked the door with a charm.

"Minerva, darling?" he squatted so he was eye level with her, "Minerva?" he pet her head then noticed his hand. "I'm not fit to touch her," he thought looking at the caked-on grime. He wiped off his hand on his uniform, but it wasn't much better. He put his hand back on her head. She was wet and her fur was matted. "Pomfrey! Do we have any towels… or… or blankets?"

"I'll look," came the reply.

A wet, dirty blanket was pushed against his side. Was this all he had to offer?

_"Seche vite," _he whispered at the blanket pushing his wand against it. The blanket was no cleaner, but at least it was dry. He began to lovingly dry the cat there on the bed. Its eyelids fluttered for a second and it stared at him.

"Stand back Pomfrey. Give her some space, I know that look,"

Slower than her usual briskness, she transformed. Her head rested on a pillow and her arms tucked up underneath her, but legs straight under the blanket. Her hazel eyes staring a bit baffled up at them. Her mouth formed a placid line. But she made no attempt to speak. Long black strands of hair fell gently over her face. She stared and they stared back both parties unbelievingly.

After a few minutes, Albus kneeled down next to her. She reached out a hand to touch his face. She pulled it back quickly. No… it couldn't be. But he grasped her palm and pushed it to his lips.

"Minerva, darling, what are you doing here?"

"I… I don't know,"

"Well… how did you get here?"

"I don't know,"

She looked so innocent in her white nightgown there on the army bunk.

"Are you alright? Is there something wrong that you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know anything either,"

She frowned, upset.

Albus coughed and gave Pomfrey a look, "I think I'll step out now… keep a watch out for you," he said sheepishly.

"Minerva, darling… try to think, how did you get here?"

She sat up, her bare feet swinging over the side of the bed. She drew them back up when she looked at the ground, which was muddy even inside.

"Well… I…" she drew her legs to her chest, "I… the last thing I remember is… I put the children down… to bed… and then I went to bed… I… I was crying… I wanted you to be there today…"

"Why?"

"Little Timothey was trying to… speak. When he was so close, he almost said 'ball,' I missed you. I know you would have wanted to be there and I wanted you to be there today. I wanted to see you. I missed you so badly. I went to bed…early… and I cried myself to sleep… I had a dream, yes! That's it! I had a dream, that… that I was here with you, I must have… wanted it something awful… I suppose…you don't think it's possible do you?"

"What's possible?"

"That… that… I disapparated here… through my dreams? That my dreams carried me here?... you know like… sleep walking… I must have! I must have apparated here through my dreams… yes! That's it! I remember! In my dream, I supposed that if I were a cat, I could sneak in and no one would notice me… not even you… and then I could stay with you here,"

"But surely that is not your intent,"

She shook her head, "Oh no, Albus! Never! I could never leave the… The children! Oh Albus! How could I?... I… I…left… the" her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh Albus!"

He sat next to her and pressed her head to her chest, stroking her velvet hair.

"It's alright. Come now, the stress has gotten to you. Didn't the help I sent for come?"

"Why yes… but… I… Oh Albus, it's still terrible…"

"Shh, shh, shh. It's alright now! Calm down… We'll send you back and…"

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, my wrist! I must have… well… cats always land feet down you know,"

Albus smiled in relief.

"Well," she said looking at him, "look at yourself! Bleeding all over everything,"

"Nag, nag, nag, that's all you women ever do,"

She smiled for the first time that day.

"Really, Albus it looks terrible… here let me…"

"No… no… no! No… no, no, no, no…" he said pushing her hand away, "we'll call Jonny back in shall we?"

She nodded.

"Pomfrey!"

"Yes?" he said peeking his head in through the door.

"Jonny, my dear wife sprained her wrist, can you help her?"

"No, no, no, Mr. Pomfrey, my dear husband cut himself in No-Man's-Land trying to fetch me, can you help him?"

He looked at them both, Albus, trying to be the eternal epitome of a gentleman and Minerva, trying to be the loving and eternally caring wife. He knew that they could both outlast each other and that Albus would probably get an infection before he would let himself be healed first and that Minerva's arm would puff up and purple and heal deformed before she'd let herself be healed first. There seemed to be no way out when Pomfrey announced that he could better concentrate if he fixed Albus first and that it would be the more proper if he healed Albus first so he could give Minerva the best of care. Albus reluctantly gave in.

He healed Albus quickly and was glad that both the wound was not deeper and that it was not a magical wound. He turned his attention to Minerva and healed her wrist, even though it was still sore afterwards.

"Sorry," he shrugged, "We've ran out of soothing balm with all the… Ahem… I think we had better get you back home… they'll start… well… we had better get you back. Albus.."

"Yes darling, let's get you back," he said picking her up in his toned arms, "if you would be so kind as to… ah, I see you read my mind"

The door was opened and the two men stepped out into the sunlight, one of them holding a tabby cat with curious markings.

(A/N: Well, Jerry my muse came back on the demand of some very persuasive reviewers, so you would like Jerry to continue inspirational thoughts…)


	9. Must Have Been A MMAD Dream

(A/N… well thanks to y'all… Jerry has been working overtime to bring you this Chapter… he even went so far as to make me begin the next chapter! Darn that muse! He works when I don't tell him to and doesn't work when I do! Darn that spoiled brat! No really, Jerry is great… he's just a slave-driver when he feels like being one… This A/N is probably the most comical thing you'll find in this chapter. I'm sorry, my story has taken a darker, more serious twist… probably due to some very depressing literature (darn that Heart of Darkness…) this chapter is mostly gruff 'n' fluff…never fear! There will be more comedy in the future… I hope… strange one-brow-raised look)

It was a dream, a wonderful and terrible dream. Oh she had seen him, felt him, breathed him in. His kiss still lingered on her lips like the warm memory of summer that clings to September. She threw herself back onto the bed. But oh, she would never dream that again. It was too horrible. The smoke, the wind, the wet, no, she would never dream that again. It had to be a dream. The last words of her dream lingered there in her mind. Minerva, Minerva, my love, tell the children….tell them that daddy loves them.

The children! She threw her satin housecoat around her and ran to the closest room, the twins' room. She had moved them together and they slept soundly there. She leaned over them. Oh, my dears, my sweet dears. They were so small, her children. They had always been small, all of them, she remembered seeing, them seeing them so small and defenseless their first days. She gently lifted Curtis. He stirred, yawned and went peacefully back to sleep.

"Blue, blue, blue! So much like their father," she thought wistfully, "his eyes are…"

She suddenly felt strange, as if something were amiss. She set the child gently back into his crib and placed her hand at the back of her neck, fretfully massaging it as she stared out of the window at the dewy summer grass. It looked like frost, ice in the morning air, cold as steel, sharp and hard as shards of diamonds pointing jaggedly out of the grass. She became scared suddenly. Why? She looked up and gave a cry of alarm. Eyes. Green slitted eyes flashed back at her. She looked again at them. Her eyes! Her slitted cat eyes stared eerily back at her. She just hadn't fixed her eyes. There! She could have laughed at herself, but she still felt uneasy. Why? What was wrong?

They moved out into the sunlight, the men and the cat.

Ey! Whatcha doing with 'at cat Albus ol' boy?

Don't you know? The fool ran out for it just earlier.

Really?

'Twas all the gunfire.

You went out for a cat?

That he did, mate, that he did.

Wull, le's chuck it! We got no need for a cat.

Naw, Naw! Let 'er stick around, mate!

Royt! Let her foyt with them rats that are alloys 'anging round 'ere!

Noo don't you see lad? They'd eat her a'fore she'd get a chance at 'em.

Naw! They're about the same size! Easy chance for both parties!

They laughed heartily over their jokes, but Albus found them far less amusing and Minerva shrank from the suggestions. Albus stepped over the bodies of comrades fallen, Jonny following closely.

Aww boys! Cut him some slack, the man's been through much today.

The men guffawed at that.

Space? He's sa one who ran out to get the dumb thing isn't he?

Yes, old Corporal knows better than to not follow…

For a stupid flea-ridden cat!

Minerva drew herself up indignantly and made efforts to paw herself free from Albus' grip, if only to take a swat at that soldier.

Now Minerva, darling, he said warningly keeping a tight grasp on her.

Minerva darling?

Didja 'ear tha'? Minerva Da'ling?

Oh Minerva dearest!

THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH! Jonny said turning and pulling a wand from his uniform.

Watcha' gonna do? Hit us with yer stick?

I said that is _enough_.

Jonny lifted his wand.

Suddenly, the men paled, but they did not really know why. What did a stick have to do with them? Why should that be so threatening?

_**Amovi Memoria!**_

They saw an orange flash. They stood there a bit stunned.

Why did you do that?

Well I…

Now look!

Oh! It's ok! That's a short term memory charm. Not like "Obliviate" They'll just not remember this morning. Look, they are just Muggles, they don't understand…

You need to give them more credit than you do, Pomfrey.

What? What's going on?

Albus rolled his eyes, shook his head, sighed and turned around.

Never mind.

Hey Albus! Where'd you get that cat?

He walked faster.

I said never mind!

He got out of sight of his comrades and disappeared into the mist and reappeared in a forest nearby.

My Darling Girl, I'm sorry

Sorry for what, dearest, she said, resting a weary head on his chest.

For all of this…

Don't be silly, Albus, I should never have come. It is I who should be sorry.

He stared off into the distance.

My dear, it doesn't matter, you needn't have been worried so.

Please, Albus, don't be so hard on yourself, or your men, they don't understand.

He kneeled and clasped her hands together and then opened them, kissing her palms.

Darling, please, give my love to the children, he said pleadingly looking up.

Her heart melted. It was as if he would die if she didn't.

Yes, My love, of course, she said resting her hand on his head like a mother of mercy, Please Albus, I must leave… and so must you… your men are waiting.

He looked up. He looked so tired, so worn, already even though he was so young. It was as if he knew that the world would lean on his shoulders.

Yes, yes… Oh Minerva, she saw tears in his eyes, Minerva, he whispered.

What's this? Tears my Strong, Tower of Manly Strength? She asked smiling.

He smiled slightly up at her. She was going to faint if he smiled again. Only his smile could ever make her swoon. So boyish, innocent, yet strangely mischievous.

Speak for yourself, my Scottish Spit-fire Wildcat, he laughed. He laughed! For the first time in a long time, the lines furrowed in his brows melted and his sapphire eyes laughed with him.

Tsk! Spit-fire Wildcat indeed! I'll not be talked to in such a way! She said in mock shock, Here we are shamelessly flirting in the middle of the forest while…then she became serious once again. Really dear, she pleaded, I must away.

He kissed the hand he was holding once again, standing up and sighed, I know dear, I know…

It was the moment they were anticipating, but secretly hoping it would never come.

Suddenly, roughly, he pulled her to him, in a hard, hot kiss that he knew she would not forget for a while as it mellowed into a gentle loving one that she could remember at nights when she missed his touch. And suddenly, he heard a pop he thought he'd crushed something then realized she was no longer in his arms. He sighed, staring out into the forest one last time and then apparated back to the trenches.

Really, the whole thing had been a dream. She couldn't have seen him really. It was a wonderful, beautiful dream that she had wished was true. Then she looked down at her usually bleach-white nightgown and realized it never could have been a dream with all the dirt-stains that now littered it. She had to sit down.

"Minerva? Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not feeling well at all…"

"What's wrong? Should I call for a healer?"

"No!... I mean,… no… no, I'll be alright… just…. Take care of the children for an hour will you? I must… I need to visit someone… or… I need some time for myself…

What was wrong? There was something still wrong… and it wasn't what had happened that morning… no… it was something else… She went to her bed room… something else…

(Oh! BTW! Most of the spells in this fic are either rooted in French or Latin so sorry for any sucky translations for anyone who knows either of these languages!)


	10. Maybe I'm MMAD

Sir!

What?

Telegram!

He tore it from the messenger's hand and paled as he read it.

Men! Suit up!

What's going on?

Suit up he says.

He says?

What's going on!

Come on, men! Suit up, suit up!

What's going on officer?

Dumbledore, get the men ready, we're ordered to head over today.

His face fell, Over, sir?

Yes, corporal, over. Now get the men ready. We're going in from the side.

Yessir.

Alright men! You heard him! Get on with it!

What are we doing now?

Waiting.

Righto.

Righto at a time like this?

He shrugged. Optimism, eternal optimism.

Get ready men.

A pause. Alright men, to the left flank!

Move, move, move!

Up and over!

No Man's Land.

Gunfire riddled the troop. Then came the shells. The wind picked up billowing clouds of yellow and green that rose up like clawed hands, choking and terrible.

Dumbledore drew his wand. They would have to make it through this. He ran ahead of the men into the poisoned air and shouted an incantation

DISSERENAT AURA

A light blue wave of light flashed from him. The green smoke dissolved swiftly before the machine gun riddled the troops following him He put up a shielding charm, but not before a score of the men sucked in mud as a last breath.

Down men!

But it was too loud.

A grenade exploded and it was odd to see the shards bounce, causing ripples in the charm and it was wearing off…

It would be gone. Another grenade went off. He shouted in pain as hot metal seared his leg scathingly.

Albus! She gasped, clutching her chest as it felt as if a heavy weight had just been dropped squarely on her heart.

The grass was gritty and hot from the shrapnel. Blood smeared across his face like war paint. He stood up again… his men were running ahead.

Pomfrey! Jonny!

He disappeared into the smoke…

His words echoed… he tripped and cut his lip. The taste of iron corroded his mouth like acid.

Jonny!

He looked up as a boot passed him.

Jonny!

Guns cracked in the dust.

Dirt rose around him. Suffocating.

Something in German.

He coughed. Crimson spattered on the grass before him.

Jonny stop!

A jet of violent orange light pierced the smoke.

Jonny stop!

He stood rigid for a second. Then dropped to his knees. And blood fell from his lips also.

Jonny!

He strained to see through the smoke. A puff of wind stirred it in great swirls and a figure in black stood. A gnarled stick poised in his hand and a hard look of satisfaction on his face.

He spoke in harsh biting tones.

But he couldn't understand.

He repeated it and raised his wand. Green icy eyes stared down at him coldly.

The figure smiled and thrust a wand under his chin.

Where have I seen you before, eh?

English? He spoke… English?

I speak English nodded the figure.

Who was this man? Surely, he recognized that face, that gash. He knew it. Those cold green eyes… so much like his son… his son?

Grindelwald?

Are you that little school boy who not so many years ago, he said in a mocking singsong voice, should have been dead?

The wand dug sharply into his chin. Those oversized fangs glistened. It hissed venomously.

More German echoed from the back of the battlefield.

Sectumsempra

He wasn't prepared.

Pain tore across his chest.

And the figure disappeared into the mist.

She collapsed in her chair, a dead faint.

"Minerva?"

"Oh…….. where am I?"

"Your room…"

"Am I?"

She looked around her. She was in bed, her long black hair fanned about her on the pillow. Light streamed in from the window. She struggled to sit up.

"Don't get up!"

"Oooo… what happened?"

"Don't get…"

She looked up at the speaker.

"Poppy! What are you doing h—…? Oh! Oh my G—…"

"I came because Miss Stev…"

No! No, no, no…

"Minerva! Calm down! What's wrong? Minerva!"

She looked at her friend wide-eyed and fearful. She buried her face in her hands… No! She couldn't have seen it!

Jonny!

The voice echoed in her head. She had seen it all. She had heard the voices, smelled the smoke, felt the wind and the grass and the blood and the gunfire…

"You were delirious and…"

"Poppy, listen to me," she said suddenly grasping on to her friend's hand feverishly, "Poppy! I saw it! The battlefield, everything! You have to believe me. Poppy… and… and… Jonathan… Jonathan… he…" she whispered.

Her friend sat down slowly, still holding Minerva's hand, her face paled at a bit scared.

"Minerva…" she said in a whisper, "What's wrong? What about Jonathan?"

Minerva's green eyes stared off out of the window into the blue sky. Her friend grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Minerva? What is wrong?" She repeated.

Minerva hung her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked desperately, "What's wrong with Jonathan?"

She looked up, her green eyes shimmering with tears.

"He's… he…"

"He's what?"

"He's... dead… My God! He's dead!"

"I don't believe you!" She said pushing her friend away, "No… I… I can't!..."

"Poppy, I…"

"No!... no… no!"

"I only saw it…"

"No! Oh Minerva!" she said collapsing into her friend's arms. And the two sat there sobbing in each other's arms.

Everything was a blur.

The light burned his eyes.

There was a woman. He felt her touch upon his forehead.

"Minerva?"

"You can call me that all you want, sweetheart, but that's not my name,"

He recognized the accent immediately. He looked up. There stood before him a blue-eyed, blue-blooded, East-coast American girl fresh out of Radcliffe, or so any one would believe at the first glace of this bleached and starched uniformed nurse.

"Demmed American, how did you get here?"

"Flew," she said under her breath.

"What?"

"I'm new,"

"Yes, I can tell… ow! Watch where you're putting those hands,"

How he made it back to the trench he would never know. How in fact he got to this hospital was beyond him.

"Oh, that's kind. For a man who nearly lost his life twice yesterday, I should say…"

"Sorry," he said weakly, "I'm… just a bit…"

The nurse looked around them and her tone softened to just above a whisper.

"Look, I know what you are… I pried this from your hand yesterday morning…" she said pushing his wand into his hand, "I wasn't sure, but then… how you're healing. It's alright. I went to the American Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She said dropping below a whisper, "I also found your firebird circling outside. A letter from… Minerva, I presume?" she said with a smile, handing him a note, "He was terribly tired. You might want to use Muggle post next time," she said with a laugh.

"They don't know where I live…" he said extremely weakly.

She laughed, "Get some rest…those wounds must heal…" she said walking away.

He rested his hand on his chest and nearly screamed in agony.

It felt like his chest had been sewn together.

Upon further inspection, he found that it had been.

What was the need for that? Causing more damage when a healing charm would… Oh, but that was right… Muggles… well, they have their way and we have ours.

The hospital was not pristine white and silver as one would hope a hospital to be, but rather yellow and dingy. He could tell that at one time, it had not been a hospital but something else, what he didn't know, but definitely not a hospital. Men coughed dangerously around him and he could almost smell infection steaming in the air.

He groaned. There was no way to stop the pain.

Jonny!

Where was… Jonny….?

But he was gone…

Oh, he knew it….

Gone…

Everything was suddenly numb…

The smell of chloroform hung faintly in the air. It was overwhelming… everything…. Was so… but his mind couldn't finish it and everything went black.

(I hope y'all are enjoying it so far, I know I am!)


	11. MMAD Reunion

"I'm home…"

His pleasant little home stood there strangely quiet but deliciously peaceful. He sighed. Yes, this was the stuff that dreams were made of. He could barely believe that he was home.

They had decided to send him home.

"Those cuts on your chest!" The doctor had said, "And I don't know how or if you'll ever be able to walk again. The shrapnel tore right through your…"

But he didn't hear anymore. Home! It didn't matter… magic would heal his leg soon enough and he would be with his wife and children. He felt guilty leaving his men, but, he decided, there was nothing that could be done about that. His family needed him and he had been gone so long.

And then, as he waited, his leg healed. The doctor was amazed. How could this happen? And his chest! Healed! You could barely tell… except for the puffy scars, that he had been hit just two weeks ago! It was not raw or anything… just scars, like they had been there since childhood. This would not do! He could come back! Six weeks then, six weeks leave.

Albus' face fell, "Six Weeks?" it was too short and too long at the same time. He would not be abandoning his men, but oh! He got to see his wife, and the children! A good lot they must think of their father being gone so long. True they were not a year old yet, but Albus never underestimated children, especially his own.

"They know a lot more than we think they know," he said to himself.

He reached for the doorknob, taking a deep breath fearing it was all a dream and he'd wake up back in that dreadful hospital bed. The knob turned and his ears were rewarded with the high shriek of four un-pacified children. It was music to his ears. He knew that the stillness of the air outside had been merely a façade with five children in the house.

"Thank God for silencing charms,"

He walked slowly into the house and set down his bag. He walked into the kitchen. It was chaos. His poor disheveled wife at the sink trying to calm one of the children while the other four tried to out cry each other in their highchairs. Albus found the scene pathetically comical but wonderful at the same time.

"Min…" Miss Stevenson stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the master of the house. But Albus put a finger up to his lips for her to be silent.

"Oh, Jane can… you…" she said turning around. Her mouth stood open in slow realization of the vision before her. Time seemed to stand still. Even the children softened their cries. He gazed back lovingly. Gently, he turned to one of the crying children and picked it up calming it as her hazel eyes followed him carefully. Almost in response, she picked up the child on the counter and rested it on her hip and the two found themselves being pulled toward each other.

They found themselves standing face to face, each with a child in their arms and seemingly entranced. She searched his deep blue eyes, almost to see if he was genuine. He read her silent question and nodded. She brought her lips to his and kissed him.

"Welcome home, darling," she said, smiling gently.

He smiled back and then pushed his lips back down to hers.

The children started crying again quite suddenly.

"Come on then, let's take care of these children," he smiled.

Jane, of course, was shocked to see her former Transfiguration teacher and Defense Against Dark Arts professor kissing in their own kitchen, but soon got over it, for they were, after all, married. It shouldn't, she reasoned, no, it isn't unusual at all, she told herself.

Then she started thinking about the days she had spent in both of their classes. It was all far too strange to think of the two together. Endless daydreams and ridiculous rumours of such things never came true. Or did they? Could it be? Gaaa! What if there were more teacher couples! It was too much for her to fathom. Disturbing images popped uninvited into her mind.

Yes… no… she decided finally… teachers should not marry. And yet, she thought with a sigh, they look so… cuddly together… eech! No! Educators! Sheesh!…

"Jane!" a shrill voice startled her. She almost forgot where she was for a moment, "Yes, professor?"

"Professor?" Minerva raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Call me Minerva…"

"They've gotten so big…"

She sighed happily.

"You've been gone for such a long time… nearly a year you know… crawling and all…"

She rested her head against his bare chest and ran her fingers along his scars as he stroked her hair.

"Why did you come to me last month?"

"I don't know! I can't understand it… I've never heard of anything like this happening. I guess dreams and the subconscious… Oh!"

She knew this was coming and she knew she had to tell him sometime.

She sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"That's the other thing…" she looked down at her slender hands. Albus looked sideways at her sudden quietness.

"What, dearest?"

"I saw it…"

"Saw what?"

"Jon,"

Breath caught in his throat.

"What do you mean?"

"The fog… the light… I saw what you saw…" she swallowed the emotion building, "He's dead isn't he?"

The memory was fresh again and painful.

"Yes… and he's back…"

"Who?" her face paled.

"Grindelwald."


	12. A MMAD Author

A/N!

I swore to myself I wouldn't write one but… you know how that one goes…

Ok I think I owe everyone an author's note…

Alright… I was hoping that I wouldn't have to write this, but it seems necessary at the moment… for explanation.

Ok… two chapters ago, I didn't use any quotation marks on purpose. Minerva was seeing the whole thing… kind of like a vision only it was actually happening at the time, just in France. I'll try to explain it somehow in the next chapter… it's some magical connection thing.

Albus, by the way, knows, according to another fan fiction that I've written but failed to get on the website, Grindelwald from a prior engagement where he almost succeeds in killing Dumbledore twice… 'tis an interesting tale... and yes, Grindelwald is on the German side in this war (WWI) as well as the next (WWII) yay! I know… I be strange…

There was supposed to be a break in the last chapter between "Call me Minerva…" and "They've gotten so big…" that part happens later in the day… like… at night… in bed :-P

Yay! He's home! (for a limited time) Jonny's dead tears

Ummmmm, my house elf wants to say hi…

Yay! Hi everyone! Louis here. (shakes head at second to last comment….)

Master to None (Mr. N's a cool guy), and I'm somehow three or four different species at once….Don't ask me how, everything I actually know does not involve common sense in the least. I have my own little world. But that's okay, they know me there. ;) Well, on with the randomness! (perhaps I shall persuade Master to find time to type her other story….) Bye!

Yeah… Louis is weird… if that didn't make any sense… don't worry… I didn't understand it either… and this A/N was supposed to be for clarification! Sheesh!

Well… she says it makes perfect sense if you take out the common sense which makes no logical sense to me… I can see the confused looks on all your faces… Alright… better quit now while I'm behind…

Bye!

Daft Penguin

Oh! Oh Oh Oh! How many of all y'all are reading this fic… I saw this fic the other day with like… 200 reviews and I was like… NO WAY! How do these peoples do that? Either their really good or… just everyone who reads it reviews for it… I thought that was cooler than cool… so if you like this fic, you know what to do… sorry for the stupid A/N….

(Again) the Daft Penguin (of Doom)


	13. A MMAD Outing

"Children! Stay close to me please!"

"But mother…"

"No! These streets are far too busy for you to be gallivanting about, now stick close. That's it. Straight line. Take my hand, Susan," she said, calling out orders.

"Mother can I have a broom?" pleaded an innocent pair of green eyes.

"No, Susan, you are far too young. Five year olds have no place around broomsticks," she sighed looking at the fine new models in the window.

Oh, to fly one of those again.

Who was winning in quidditch this year?

Oh… that's right… with all the diplomatic problems, the quidditch tourney had been cancelled this year. Too much political unrest.

"What are we doing here anyway mother?"

"Well, I couldn't very well leave all of you at home while I went out on my errands now could I?"

"My feet are tired!"

"Your feet are _always_ tired, Nate,"

"Are _not_!"

"I have to go potty,"

"Oh, not _again_!"

"We've been twice already!"

"Now all of you hush so I can think a bit," she looked up from her daily list of things to do, "Ah good! Now I need some things for potions and we are going into this shop," she said turning around and speaking very clearly and carefully, "You will all be very well behaved won't you now? Don't touch anything, please. Especially you Elizabeth, which reminds me, we really must make a visit to Poppy today to make sure those warts are healing properly."

"Aunt Poppy?" They said with excitement in their voices all except poor Elizabeth who was examining small odd green welts on her hands with a remorseful look on her face.

"If you are all very good,"

--------------------------

"Why good afternoon, Mr. Pipfin,"

"'Tis a pleasure seein' you 'saways Ms. McGonagall. These your children again?"

She didn't meet his gaze but blushed a bright pink hue, "Yes sir. I am so sorry for the trouble they made last time, but you see…"

"Trouble? 'Twas no trouble at all! In fact," he said with a twinkle in his eye looking at the girl who's hands were clasped tight behind her back but whose eyes were obviously attracted elsewhere, "I think 'twas more trouble on her 'half than mine!"

She smiled, "You are much too kind. Can you please get me the things on this list?"

"All 'cept the Transylvanian Bat wing. Ran out of that last week,"

"Really?"

"Yes… the vampires were protesting again,"

"Were they?"

"Something about too much light in their living quarters,"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Didn't you hear about that?"

"No… we don't get the Prophet delivered,"

"You don't?"

"My husband reads the muggle papers,"

"Your husband,"

"And who would that be, now?"

She smiled mischievously "Ah! Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Oh! You are too good for me… I thought for sure I had you that time."

"Why is everyone so intent on knowing the deepest corners of my personal life?"

"Perhaps it is because it's so… sketchy. Oh come now my dear Minerva, walking the streets with five such well-behaved children," he said looking over her shoulder and giving the eye to young Elizabeth whose hands were itching to wander, "Does make one wonder,"

The mother looked back and also gave her the don't-you-dare-touch-anything-at-the-pain-of-a-good-spanking look. Completely unaware of what the adults were discussing but receiving their mother's harsh glare, the children placed all of their hands firmly behind their backs and returned a look that said "thank you, but no. I'd rather not have a 'good' spanking, whatever that is, much less a bad one."

She turned back to him and continuing the conversation said, "I'm sure it does… well, someday maybe, but it is too troublesome now,"

"What? The gossip that flies around? The stares? The glares? Keeping the mystery of the secret identity of your spouse?"

"Oh sir, you are too evil,"

"Well, we Ravenclaws can be a tricky folk,"

"Indeed,"

"Nine sickles and a Knut,"

"There you are. Any chance on getting in the bat wing anytime soon?"

"Wouldn't count on it. Could fetch you some Egyptian Bat Wing, works almost as well. Similar magical compounds, you know."

"Yes… but I need something from the north…"

"English?"

"No, won't do… I'll be back in a few weeks…"

"Ya! So good seein' you again _Ms._ McGonagall,"

She gave him a stiff smile, "Good bye!"

He chuckled and waved to the children as they left.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Poppy!"

"Minerva dear! And the Children!"

"Aunt Poppy!"

She suddenly had five bright-eyed youngsters hanging from her arms and legs. No, that was an exaggeration. The Dumbledore children were not so devious. But it was true that they hugged on to her so tight that it made it very difficult to walk.

"Alright everyone! Sweets in the kitchen!"

"Yay!"

And they all crowded out into the kitchen except for the two women who stood embraced at the door.

"Really Poppy, you're going to spoil them!"

"Not if you have anything to do with it," her friend laughed.

"And how are you fairing?"

"I'm doing much better, thank you, after that bad spell last week, much better."

"Good, I'm glad to hear of it,"

"Children driving you crazy?"

"No,… yes… what can you expect?"

"I suppose. Alright, everyone out so I can make your mother some tea!"

The children filed out each carrying a Chocolate Frog in each hand.

"They're going to get sick with all that candy you know,"

"Non-sense, I never have enough to make them sick… besides, it's dark chocolate… it's good for them and children never know when you've charmed them," she said winking.

"Oh Poppy, you didn't,"

"Well, at least you won't have them bouncing off the walls, oh come on… being a healer has to have some perks, doesn't it?"

She sighed, "I guess you're right," she did a very cat-like thing and buried her face in her arms in thought.

"Minerva, dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Now, that's not true. How's Albus?" Poppy asked, sipping her tea.

"In London," she said looking up.

"Again?" said her friend placing down her cup, disappointed.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, her head back into her arms.

Poppy rested her head against her palm, "Well, when's he going to be back this time?"

"I don't know."

"Did he say what he was doing?"

She waved her hand nonchalantly, "Ministry things,"

"Really?"

"That's what he _said_,"

"What do you mean?" Poppy asked looking at her friend astounded.

Minerva looked straight into her friend's eyes, "I think he's having an affair."

Poppy drew back, aghast, "No! You don't mean…"

"I do,"

"Albus? Our Albus?"

She nodded.

"No… No, Minerva, I can't bring myself to think that lowly of him,"

"What am I to think? This has been the fourth extended trip to London this year and it's only March. Really, leaving me here… and Jane has left us, at least for a while, at least until she can settle down a bit… found a young man, you know…"

"Did she now?"

"Mmm-hmm,"

There was a pause.

"Anyway, he's taken to wearing his hair long,"

"What? The young man?"

"Tsk!"

"I know, I know. I've seen it and was wondering. Do you disapprove of it?"

"No… I sort of like having all that hair to run my fingers through… when I get to,"

"Oh, don't say that!"

"Well, a man is bound to get tired… what with being married to this lanky bean pole," she said sweeping her hand across her body.

"Minerva! I'm surprised at you! How could you think such dreadful things? About your own husband no less! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

She sighed, "I know,"

"Listen to me, Albus Dumbledore is a man of his word. He would never do anything that was dishonest. And besides, you are the most beautiful woman… you know… I've always envied your good looks," Poppy said pushing back a devilish strand of black hair from her friend's face.

"Really?"

"Honest."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

The twins ran excitedly into the kitchen, "Look! Look Mummy! We both got Daddy on our cards!"

"Did you?" she asked forcing a smile, "Those are new you know, just put him on them last week!"

They both grinned a toothy, toothless grin and ran back to join their siblings, leaving a card with her.

"Lost their two front teeth, both of them this week. Got into a wrestling match… I'm just glad they're only baby teeth,"

"Is it really so hard to take care of them all?"

"No, it isn't… not really… not after being Gryffindor Head for two years. Only I love all of them so much more and it makes it all the more difficult,"

She looked down at the card in her hand and fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Oh Minerva, darling, calm down… it's alright," Poppy said hugging the taller woman.

"I…c-can't help it!" she sobbed into Poppy's shoulder, "I just miss him so m-much… and w-worry a-a-a-about him even more,"

"Is mummy ok, Aunt Poppy?"

"Your Mummy is having a very bad day," said Poppy patting Minerva's back whose head was still buried in her friend's shoulder.

(A/N: Gaa! I'd write more, but it's 1:30 in the morning. Yes I know, Jerry (my muse) has a strange time schedule and is vastly irritating at any and all hours in the morning and night for that matter. So here's the deal: I did leave this chapter a bit of… well… let's face it, I did leave this chapter a cliff hanger… BUT the next chapter will come VERY soon IF (if if if) you all REVIEW a lot… so if you like what you are reading, or if you don't like it but want to keep reading or if you just plain don't like it (which is ok, you just aren't as refined as I thought you were) then leave a REVIEW tell me it's good, bad or ugly and maybe Jerry will keep me up later)


	14. I'm MMAD At You

"Calm down, my dear Minerva, I would suggest dear, that tonight you put the children to bed early and get some rest,"

"I haven't been able to sleep lately,"

"No, I don't suppose you would be able to… listen…"

She got up and waded through the children to a medicine cabinet in her bathroom, "Here…"

"What's this?"

"Calming drought,"

"No…" she said pushing the bottle back to her friend, "All those are too dangerous… I don't want to get addicted or anything… besides, what if one of the children wakes up or something?"

"Don't worry… it's not sleeping drought or… dreamless sleep potion. Those are too strong… but when I go through a bad spell I take this. It calms the nerves, a very mild potion,"

"Really?"

"Yes… go on… take it!" she said offering her the pink bottle of potion.

"I don't think…"

"Yes you do,"

"No I…"

"Do."

"Fine," she sighed at last putting the bottle into her pocket.

"My! That was easy… poor girl… you must be really stressed if I win a fight that easily," Poppy said with a smile.

Minerva offered a weary smile back and rose to address her children, "Elizabeth, come here so Poppy can have a look at your hands,"

"Ah! Elizabeth. Tsk, tsk, well… they're healing… not so green anymore, but you must keep putting that lotion on them and keep those hands away from strange things… especially in potions shops…"

That night she took Poppy's advice.

"Alright, everyone to bed," she said calmly at six o'clock.

"But mother… it isn't even…"

She sighed, "I know, but we've had a very busy day and you need your rest,"

Something in her voice told them not to argue with her and she was glad for it. They did after all have some of Albus' human insight, even this young. The house was even quiet as they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed.

Albus had removed some of the walls so that the girl's rooms became one and the boy's rooms became one. It was now rather more convenient and spacious.

One by one, she put them to bed and kissed them on the forehead before pulling up their covers. When she got to the twins, they, perhaps reading the sorrow in her eyes asked gently, "Mummy? When will Daddy be home?"

She smiled at the unison of their question and cupped their faces with either hand and began to reply, "I don't…" just then, the window lit up bright orange and startled the woman.

She pushed open the window, one hand clasped over her heart, "Fawkes! You gave me a fright! What is it?" the bird threw in a singed piece of paper and flew into the night leaving a bright trail behind it. Minerva slowly opened the letter,

"Be home soon

-Albus,"

was all it said in loopy writing.

"He'll be home soon, dears,"

"We wish he wouldn't leave so much," said Curtis.

"I wish he wouldn't leave also," she kissed them both and lowered the light, though it was still light outside.

She transformed a kitchen chair into something more comfortable and looked at the letter again. She would wait for him. He couldn't be too far away, could he? She began to knead the chair. Her cat instincts were taking over slowly and she flinched at every sound.

Oh, she did need that potion now. Her nerves were raw and her eyes were sore from staring out the window into the ever-increasing darkness. She paced the room, then went back to sitting down. The clock on the mantle was clicking mercilessly at her nerves.

She realized that she was having the beginnings of a nervous break-down. Her hands shook as she went to search for the potion that Poppy had given her. Upon finding it swiftly swallowed the contents.

The vial hopped in her hands and broke on the ground as she heard a pop and a tall man appeared in her living room.

"Minerva!" he said happily throwing open his arms.

"Albus!" she cried in a strangled, startled, nervous and relieved voice all at once.

She was torn. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck in relief at his return, punch him for startling her so, and slap him for going to London in the first place.

Her internal struggle must have been blatantly obvious because his eyes darkened in concern, "Minerva darling, what's wrong?"

"Oh!" she said still struggling, her hands balled and pressed against her chest in the effort.

"Minerva! Oh Minerva!" trying to think of something that might ease whatever was going on in her mind, "Guess what?"

The question caught her attention and shifted her attention from her mental fight, "What?"

"They want to make me the head of the Ministry of Magic!"

Leave again… a cover-up!

"Oooohhhh!" came the strangled, tortured cry from Minerva. Suddenly, the potion kicked in, stronger than she had anticipated and she fell like deadweight in his arms.

* * *

The sun streamed through the windows brilliantly. An arm was thrown protectively over her shoulder and her skin reacted when she realized where his hand was rested. She turned over to face him. He was terribly handsome. How had she gotten a hold of this gorgeous and oh so prestigious man? He'd make any wife jealous. She smiled happily at his sleeping face still furrowed in thought in sleep. She was glad he'd grown his hair long. It framed his face beautifully. She sighed and fell back asleep in the arms of her lover.

* * *

She slowly woke up a second time that morning and realized he must have taken off her clothes before going to bed and realized he had done the same to himself. This was not unusual for the couple, but it was something that he hadn't done in months. 

"Oooo!" she exclaimed jumping from the bed, taking the covers with her, "Albus Dumbledore!"

He woke up slowly and quite unsure of what was happening, "Wha…?"

"What is the meaning of this? What if someone finds us like this?"

"Like what, dear? Oh, this?" He asked looking down, "I think you look quite attractive like that."

"You would, wouldn't you! Men!"

The calming potion hadcompletelyworn out by now, the joy of waking up next to her husband was gone and suddenly, last night came flooding back to her.

"Oh!" she said fiercely, "_you_!"

He had gotten up and was coming toward her.

"You stay right there, Albus!"

"What? Hey, what is this?"

"I'm warning you Albus!" she said, her tone deathly.

"Minerva dear, what's wrong?"

"Don't you 'what's wrong?' me! I'm mad at you!"

"What why?"

"How could you?" she said pulling up the blankets that were falling down as she stood her ground.

"How could I what?" he asked genuinely puzzled.

"Leave me here! Alone! To take care of the children by my self while you go tromping about the country! And I might ask where you go on these long trips of yours?" she yelled furiously.

"What do you mean? I told you I was in London."

"And what were you doing in London? And put on some clothes! I can't fight with you when you're like that!"

"Maybe I don't want to… Wait! What are you talking about? What do you mean 'what were you doing in London?' I told you! Ministry work!"

"Right! Ministry work! Are you sure you weren't doing some other type of 'work'?" she said sarcastically.

"Minerva, are you insinuating…?"

"I most certainly am!"

There was a silence in the bedroom.

"Minerva," he said gently, "I can't believe that you would ever even imagine that…"

"You've been away… far too long… you realize that this has been the fourth week that you have been gone this year? Does your family really mean so little to you?"

He stopped a moment and thought back, "Minerva I…"

"No, don't talk to me… not when you're thinking about some bright-eyed secretary in skimpy robes," with that, she locked herself in the bathroom and took a shower and changed, still simmering.

He slipped on his robes and went into the kitchen and set the tea on.

Soon the patter of feet was heard in the hallway.

"Daddy!"

"Susan, green-eyed beauty!" he picked her up lovingly, kissing her as all three boys ran in. Elizabeth was last, rubbing her eyes with green-warted hands.

"Look! Look, Daddy! We lost our front teeth!"

"Why so you did!"

Just then Minerva appeared in the doorway.

Albus looked up with hurt in his eyes and Minerva, seeing it, refused eye contact with him the rest of the morning.

After eating breakfast, he announced cheerfully, "Well, children, I must be off… test about WEREWOLVES today!"

The children squealed in glee as he took out his wand and conjured a smoky werewolf that howled for them and then disappeared.

He rose and placed a small kiss on the cheek of his wife, mostly, she knew, for the sake of their children and flooed to his office.

But her children were not so ignorant as she would have hoped.

"Mummy, are you mad at Daddy?"

"Yes dear," she answered softly.

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it, love… Finish your breakfast,"

* * *

Albus stayed longer in his office than he usually did which made her even more upset and worried. 

It was late at night when he finally flooed into the living room. She figured sparks would fly so she put a silencing charm on the doors so they wouldn't be disturbed and she wouldn't wake up the children.

"And why were you out so late?"

He set down his satchel exhaustedly, "I had some catch-up work to do,"

"Like what? Hmm? Write a letter to your little friend in the city?"

This accusation was too much. He grabbed her crossed arms and shook her firmly, "Minerva, let's get one thing straight. I am not seeing anyone! You are the only person who I would ever want to be with," he let her arms go and buried one hand deep into his long hair, "I can't… I can't… why would you even think such a thing?"

"Maybe… maybe because I was afraid. Afraid because you are too handsome, too noble. Afraid that I wasn't enough… afraid… you'd forgotten…" she fingered her ring tearfully.

"Forgotten what? How much I love you? How much I love the children? That hurts… it's like… my heart feels like… you've broken it… that you would have so little faith in me… faith in my commitments," he said sitting down, staring at the ground, unable to meet the tearful gaze of his wife.

"I-I told you last night didn't I? That they want me to be Minister?"

"Yes," she said softly.

"It's true… they really do want me to be Minister… it's not some cover-up or anything"

She nodded.

"Well?" he asked.

"Do what you want,"

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes… if you want us to move to London… or… or… floo home every night… then go ahead," she said in defeat.

He shook his head.

"No, I've thought about this. I can't take it… not with the children… and you… it's just too much… I have a good life here… and they would make me quit teaching… I can't quit, teaching is my life… And all I want is here…"

"But what about your being away?"

"I'll try not to leave so much… once a month at the most and I promise never longer than a few days… if they can't handle that, well then, they can just shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

She smiled at that.

"There's the old smile back. Please Minerva, I'm sorry… please forgive me for giving you cause to lose your trust in me… please Minerva…"

"Of course," she said softly and leaned her head upon his shoulder, "I'm sorry… so sorry for losing trust in you for even… even…"

"It's alright, shhh, I forgive you darling,"

Any resistance they felt towards each other was gone and he carried her to their bedroom.

(A/N: Ooooo, gotcha all in the middle there didn't I? Could have been an affair couldn't he have… I know… it's so childish how gleefully pleased with myself I am…

Man… y'all were about to string me up if Albus _was _having an affair… even some death threats in there… (snicker snicker) lol. well, it certainly did catch your attentions… I probably could have dragged that out longer and really frustrated some people but I'm not that cruel. Well, Jerry felt tremendously encouraged by all of your wonderful reviews… I'm still brainstorming some new ideas… so keep the reviews coming and I'll try to keep Jerry awake…)


	15. The MMAD Children

(A/N: oy! the last chapters could have been a sneaky one shot… a plotline to themselves… sorry I made the children jump to being five, but I have little knowledge of toddlers and how they function. I do know that (sadly,) they don't make as interesting plotlines as children who are older… well… not for my stories… toddlers cause for much cute fluffiness, but not the fluffiness I'm looking for… sigh… I have 16 years to fill in between 1922 (last chapter… and this one) and 1938 when Grindelwald (and Hitler) comes to power in Germany… In this chapter, we finally get to know the order of birth and personalities)

So there they were on a lazy Sunday afternoon, sitting in their spacious garden. The lawn was a plush green carpet with deep enchanting roses curled around it and luxurious colorful pillows of spring flowers formed quite an idyllic pastoral setting. Albus was reading expressively to the children out of a children's book whose pictures pranced blithely across the page. Minerva sat on a chair, calmly sewing nearby.

She looked at her children and sighed. They were all growing up so quickly. It seemed like yesterday when all five of them were screaming incessantly, waiting to be fed, bathed or changed. She cringed at the memory. It really wasn't all that bad, just very trying. She would do it again if she had to, but alas, she really wasn't all that up for it. And neither, she thought to herself, is Albus. He looked up to her and gave her a boyish grin and a wink. His auburn hair was now long a wavy and almost reached his shoulders, but he looked handsome that way.

Nathaniel, their first, did, as Albus had once said, have black hair like his mother. He was a leader, headstrong and sure of everything he did. He took charge of everything, even so young. He was serious, but something in his shockingly sapphire blue eyes was devious and twinkled handsomely like his fathers'. He was taller than the rest of the children by a few inches and thus took a natural lead.

Elizabeth was next but, even though the same age as all of them, seemed the youngest because of her devious nature. She was the most talkative and outgoing of the bunch. She had light blue eyes and rich blond hair that had a natural wave to it. She seemed to inherit a curious instinct from her mother, but unlike her mother, it seemed to get her into trouble a lot. However, she had a natural charm about her that, even though she got into many a predicament, always kept her out of too much trouble.

The twins were next in line, Curtis followed by Timothey. They seemed to have many of the same qualities. Although Curtis seemed more outgoing, they both were quiet and insightful. They had dusty yellow hair and blue eyes with a green tint to them. They were freckled, but not excessively. They fought with each other on occasion, but not when anyone else was present. They never finished each other's sentences, but, much to the amusement of their parents, often said the same thing at the same time.

And then there was Susan. Although theoretically the youngest, Susan seemed older than the rest. Although he knew it was unfair, Susan was secretly Albus' favorite, but he never let anyone know it. She reminded him the most of her mother. She had Minerva's long dark hair, though it was not quite black, it gave the appearance that it was except in the sunlight where it was revealed as a glossy chocolate brown. Her eyes were deep green like Minerva's. She was docile and more mature than the others. She sat up straight in her white frock but her eyes darted across the page Albus was reading, following the words he read.

(I know, lame ending to a chapter, but you know how it goes… another plot twist coming up! Hey y'all! Read "Love MMADly". It's the prequel to this and it explains much. I need reviews or I'll be darn stubborn and not bother to put it up so all of you can read it)


	16. A MMAD Letter Indeed

The doorbell rang.

"Jane dear, can you get that?"

Jane had come back and her new husband was also working for them, keeping house.

Poppy came bursting in breathless and white.

"Albus!" she panted, "Minerva!"

"What? What is it?"

"Jonny!"

"What?"

"Jonny is… alive!"

"What?" Albus took the letter she had clutched in her hand.

"They're holding him… found him on the battlefield… took prisoner…"

"Here… sit down…" he said motioning to a lawn chair where Minerva had been sitting, "Thomas! Bring some firewhiskey! You look like you're about to faint! Here, I usually do not promote drinking, but due to the circumstances… well… I wish we had some good brandy…"

"Brandy?"

"Never mind… here, drink this…"

She drank it and sputtered for a second then took a deep breath, "Merlin, that burns…"

"Now," Minerva said taking her friend's hand, "tell us what's happened."

"It's in the letter!" she said pointing to the parchment.

He looked down at the parchment, "Jane… I think you had better take the children inside…"

"Children! You heard your father, come on then! Time for lessons anyway…"

A few of them opened their mouths in protest, but shut them immediately with a stern look from their mother. They clutched their dolls and book and marched obediently inside out of the warm spring sunshine into the dreary house for some wonderful lessons.

"Albus?"

He slowly folded the letter back up.

"He's alive… these four years… alive!"

"Jonathan?" Minerva said in shock.

"Alive… in Germany… they're holding him... wizards are… They seem to want…"

"But that's impossible! We both saw him die!"

"Both of you?" asked Poppy in confusion.

At this, Albus gave his wife a slight smile, "Yes… Minerva and I seem to have an extremely deep physiological and certainly magical connection… maybe strong emotion and separation, eh?"

His wife smiled weakly.

"Well, what are we to do?"

"I've got to go… I've got to go help or something…"

"Easy, Poppy, easy…"

"Well, what am I to do?" she said looking up teary-eyed.

"Well first, wipe your eyes," he said gently handing her a kerchief he took from his pocket, "Let's all calm down. You are quite right Poppy, we must do something and we must act quickly, but we can't act quickly without thinking rationally and we certainly can't think rationally in the throes of panic."

"Well, not all can stay as calm as you are in these desperate situations, Albus,"

He smiled, "Trust me, my dear Madam, I am, at the moment, just as flustered as you are, if not more. I'm just more roguish about hiding it."

"I don't understand how you can take this so lightly!"

"Lightly? Understand," he said, his mouth finally forming a serious, flat line, "That it was I who saw him supposedly die,"

That war! That horrid war! Was it perhaps the Muggles? No… they had nothing to do with this. This was of an entirely Wizarding matter. They had him in _their_ German prisons! How could this happen? He saw Jonny die! Was it a trap?

He looked at the letter again, "Well, it appears they are holding him…"

"Ransom?"

"Yes… but maybe not just for money…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the note doesn't specify…"

"What do you mean Albus, _please_ explain yourself," pleaded his wife.

"I mean," said Albus in a grave tone, "That they may want to exchange people… like a prisoner exchange… or… life for life."

"You don't mean…!" Poppy gasped and Minerva's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"I do," he said nodding.

"How do you know?"

"I don't… not really…"

"Well then! Why would you fly to such horrid conclusions!" said his angered wife.

"I never fly to conclusions, I usually walk."

"ALBUS!" she said in a warning tone, "Sometimes, I think you apparate!"

"Nonsense,"

"Why must you always try to be so impertinent?"

"I'm not _trying_ to be…"

"Albus!"

"Look! I don't want to be the center of any domestic wars, but can we focus our attention at the real problem here?"

"Oh yes, Of course! Sorry Poppy. How insensitive we are," Minerva said apologetically patting Poppy's hand.

"Indeed, I'm sorry, too."

Minerva shot him an icy glare, and mouthed, "Youstartedit," but he shrugged, "Who is more the fool? The fool who leads or the fool who follows?" he asked aloud.

Minerva's gaze grew more deadly. But Poppy was somewhat oblivious.

"It's a valid question! Look! Are we going to fall into some outrageous trap set by this fool and thus be fools ourselves?"

"That doesn't solve anything, Albus," her glare growing ever more frozen. He would have been tempted to shiverif he wasn't used toher cold glares.

"I'm sorry… perhaps this is out of our hands… and I most certainly need to talk with the ministry before acting upon this," he said truthfully, "Poppy, leave this to me. I need you to stay with the students and not get sick yourself… Armando wouldn't at all be happy with a sick healer you know… and you've been having a hard time lately anyway… no need to make anything any worse,"

"Yes… yes of course, Albus! Thank you ever so much," she said rising at last.

"It's quite alright, but I think you need some rest. Why don't you go home and make yourself a nice tall cool glass of pumpkin juice and read a nice book, hmm? I always find that cheers me up,"

"Yes… I think I'll try that. Thank you again Albus, I'll see you at work yes? Let me say hello and good-bye to the children before I go…"

After she left, he said with sincerity as they walked into the shade of their house, "I wasn't exactly "flying to conclusions" back there you know…"

"Mmm? How's that?"

"Look at the signature!" he said pointing to the bottom of the page.

'Grindelwald' 

Was written in a great flourish.

"Oh!" she said sitting down, her brow furrowed in thought, "you don't think he's targeting you, do you?" she said searching his eyes for an answer.

He examined the article very carefully yet again and answered slowly, "No… I don't think so… this looks like a very standard form letter sent out to many different families,"

"Besides," she said taking the letter. "Wouldn't they have sent it to you if it was an attack on you?"

"Exactly right, love, but we must advance with extreme caution, Minerva, extreme caution,"

"Yes darling," she said placing a kiss on his cheek, "Of course. I'm sorry for glaring at you so venemously earlier,"

"It's alright, dear. I must say, it must have given students quite the chill,"

Shegave him a secretive smile, an eyebrow raised, "How do you think I kept absolute powerin my classes? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see Thomas about supper,"

(A/N: Well, we got some comedy and a plot twist! Wow! Geez you guys! I love you all! Thank you, each and every one of you so very much for all the wonderful reviews! And look! I updated quickly. Ha Ha Ha! Jerry is gleeful! Read "Love MMADly"! Do it! I wrote it so you all should like it… my am I conceited… sorry y'all I just finished 2 chappies in a very short period of time. It's making me giddy!)


	17. A MMAD Plan

There she was, her thin graceful figure leaning against the doorway, her head resting on her hand, her flowing black hair cascading down her back.

She looked in at her sleeping boys. They were handsome even so young. They would make her and Albus proud some day, she knew it, if only… but he couldn't, he had owed too much to his country, his kind. He owed it to Jonny and Poppy.

He couldn't see her face, but she was beautiful still. He embraced her from behind and smoothed the hair away from her ear.

"Minerva darling, what are you thinking about?" He whispered gently. She sniffed and shuddered for a second.

"My darling, you've not been crying again have you?"

"No," came the reply, but it was shaky and more than a little unconvincing.

"What's wrong, love?"

"You can't go again," she said softly looking up.

Her look nearly broke his heart, her green eyes pleading wordlessly. He looked up to break her soulful gaze.

"Please…"

"I'm going with you," she said softly, looking back at the sleeping children. She said it as a fact.

He looked at her incredulously. He searched her face to see if this was just a whim or if she was serious. But her face was stern, she had meant it.

She took a shuddering breath and walked away from the door leaving his arms empty and him staring in the doorway at the boys.

He turned and watched she walked into their bedroom and shut the door.

"Minerva," he started, following her into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

She sat on the bed, removing her house slippers.

"You can't do this…"

"Can't do what?"

"You can't come with me!"

"Why not?" she said still calmly although he could see her jaw grinding.

"You can't… leave the… the home and the children alone,"

"They," she said sitting erect, "Will not be alone."

"My dear woman…"

"My mind is made up, Albus," she said softly.

"Alright," he said grabbing her hand, "Why?"

"Why what?" she said shrugging and avoiding his gaze.

"Don't play dumb with me," he said cupping her cheek and turning her face back to him, but her eyes looked at her hands, "You're much too smart for that,"

"I don't…"

"Minerva, look at me when you're talking to me,"

But she didn't look up.

"Why are you coming with me?" he asked again.

"I…" she turned her head away from him.

He sighed heavily.

"It's just…" she tried again.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Remember…" she stopped again.

He was getting exasperated, "Yes Minerva, I _always_ remember… What was it that I always remember again…? I daresay I've quite forgotten,"

She looked up finally at his laughing blue eyes, but her lips stayed in a tight line. She quickly diverted her eyes back to her palms. Her nails needed trimming, they were getting too long, but then again, cats never do like their nails short.

"Albus… I'm trying…"

"Not very hard, you're not,"

"Really!"

"What is it, Minerva?" he said getting serious again.

"Remember… it wasn't… but a few months ago when you… when you were gone so long… remember?"

"To war?"

"That was years ago darling, I'm talking about all the time spent at the ministry and I accused you of… Oh Merlin! I accused you of… seeing another woman? You don't know… you… How I felt… I… It could have killed me, the anguish I was in over the mere thought… I'm not jealous now, and I never will be again… I swear it… but it wasn't so much the thought of an affair as the fact that… well, if it was, I may never… have… been close to you… I wouldn't see you again every day… And yes! The War? Remember? I couldn't stand being away from you so much that my subconscious disapparated me to you?

"And then… we are connected, you know… emotionally… psychologically… I saw him too… you know… I saw him fall to the ground… I don't know how… some magical… connection thing… well, of course it's magical… I don't think I could stand it again… and what if… what if it happens again? What if I go to you or something and challenge the mission even further or… maybe they capture you and I see… well, let's not think of that… and maybe all this is a trap… a trap to get you, to get others to…"

"I know that, Min…"

"After all these years… don't CALL me that!"

He shrank back, "sorry."

She was getting irritable and he could tell.

Please, please calm down he prayed silently.

She took a deep breath.

"I must come with you, don't you understand…"

"Alright, alright, you may come with me. I don't know why I'm conceding to this. It's going to be terribly dangerous."

She didn't smile, but merely nodded. He kissed her forehead and she tucked her feet up into bed and rolled over but did not go to sleep, not for a long while, too many doubts played themselves over and over again in her head.

"Albus?" she said, long after he was asleep, "Albus, I love you."

* * *

"Together?" asked Harold Drake, the Minister of Magic at the time, "Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall? Both of you?" 

"What's wrong with that? We both have Auror training," Albus said placidly.

"Yes, but, but, but…"

"What?"

"Well, let's face it, you two have not always gotten along in the best of terms… are you sure that…?"

Minerva suppressed a smile, "Sir, this will be dangerous. I'm sure that the Professor will need accompaniment."

"I will not!" he said, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"There you go again," she said crossing her arms, "Behaving childishly!"

"I am not!" he said, his eyebrows furrowed and frown on face.

"Honestly… See, Mr. Drake? He could never take this mission alone… he's too much of a child at heart.Those Germans would have him in two seconds, he needs someone serious to..."

"I do not! I'm perfectly capable of…"

"Albus! Minerva! See? You can't go a minute without fighting, are you sure…?"

"Not anymore I'm not! I'm not even sure _I_ want to go! _I'm_ not mature enough!"

"Honestly!" she repeated, "_You're_ making it sound as if you can't even cross the street without someone holding your hand,"

"Miss McGonagall, Dumbledore, are you two _sure_ you want to go together?"

"I don't need anyone else with me," he said crossing his arms, "I can do this by myself!"

"See how self-assured he is? You know what they say; pride comes before a fall,"

Mr. Drake looked uncertainly from one to the other, unsure what to say, "I think," he started uneasily, "That maybe you had better go with him Minerva, he is behaving strangely,"

"That's good, someone has to keep their head in the chaos," she said smiling victoriously. But Dumbledore remained sulky, protesting, "I can do it by my_self_,"

"Now, now, Dumbledore, come along, how about we go out and get a nice butterbeer and discuss our plans," she said, her eyes now smiling.

"Oh! Yes! Your plans! Here are your passports for international apparation and ah yes, your tickets for traveling… you'll be, quite unfortunately, taking a muggle train when you reach German boarders, I hope you've bought some Dr. Doolittle's Automatic Mental Translators, if not, you'll need to buy some if you don't already know German and French…"

"I know French, and he knows German,"

"Good then, you start next week,"

* * *

"Ha!" he said as they exited the building, "I knew my plan would work," 

"Yes, dear, it was very smart. I can't imagine how people haven't guessed we're married yet," she said happily.

"Well, you are a very good actress, why didn't you go into theatrics?"

"I married you, remember?"

"Ah yes, I seem to remember that day quite well,"

"That's dramatic enough, don't you think?"

"Yes, HEY!"


	18. MMAD Tellings

She had dreaded this moment for the past few days and now that it was here, she wished she could have kept it to herself. It was after supper and the table had calmed down. She had made special instructions that each of her children's favorites be made, for what she was about to say would not make any of them very happy. She folded her hands in front of her face as her own finished plate of fish was being cleared from the table. The table grew very quiet.

She cleared her throat and looked up the table towards her husband. His strong gaze gave her confidence.

"Children, your father and I have a very important announcement to make,"

Elizabeth squirmed in her seat, but the twins stopped their fidgeting to look at her curiously. She folded her hands and opened her mouth to say something when a little voice piped up.

"I think I know! I think I know!"

Minerva looked at Nathaniel surprised and a bit amused, "What do you know?"

"I think I know what you're about to annou… annou…" but the word wouldn't come, "annouce… say," he said giving up on the word.

"And what is that?"

The room became quiet again and all eyes focused on him. He wriggled a bit uncomfortably at all of the sudden attention.

"What was it Nathaniel?"

He looked at his mother his head cocked to the side, a little embarrassed at his own interruption, "Are…" he began cautiously.

"For heaven's sake," Albus finally said chuckling, "What is it, little one?"

"Is Mummy going to have a baby?"

Albus snorted into his after-dinner drink and Minerva covered her mouth trying very hard herself not to laugh.

Nathaniel grinned sheepishly and the rest of the children smiled cautiously, confused at what their parents found so funny.

"No, dear, when that time comes, if it should come, I will tell you. I'm afraid that the truth is much more difficult. Your daddy and I," She said rising to and walking over to his chair on the opposite side of the table and placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are going to be taking a very long trip together,"

"Really?"

"Are we coming, too?"

She dreaded hearing that question. Albus reached up and squeezed her hand. She swallowed and replied, "I'm sorry. We can't take you with us."

"Where are you going?"

She rubbed her husband's shoulders absentmindedly, "Germany."

"But why?" asked the twins.

"Your father and I have a very important job to do," she said clammily.

"Oh, please take us with you!" said Elizabeth, "I've never been to Germany!"

"You've never been a lot of places, precious," Albus said with a chuckle.

"But," asked Susan quietly, "Why can't we go with you? Is there some reason we can't? Maybe," she looked down, "Maybe, is it dangerous?"

Minerva looked painfully at her little daughter. Her father's insight again. She could tell Susan knew something was amiss.

"Don't ask us that, please," she said practically pleading.

"Dearest," Albus said to her softly looking into her eyes and squeezing her hand, "We must tell the truth."

"I… I can't," she said looking away.

He sighed, "Children, you should know that where we are going is classified and this trip is not for pleasure. We are doing a favor for the ministry and for our own dear friends the Pomfreys."

"The Pomfreys?" the twins asked, confused.

"You mean there's more than one?" asked Nathaniel.

"What do you mean 'there's more than one?' Of course there is!" Minerva said surprised and a bit annoyed at their lack of knowledge of the Mister Pomfrey. Then a sudden realization fell over her, "Oh! That's right! You've never really met him, only a long time ago, before you could even speak…"

"Met who?" Susan asked.

"Mister Pomfrey!"

"Mister Pomfrey?"

Albus chuckled, "I have a feeling we're traveling in circles," he said looking up at his wife, then he addressed the children again, "Yes, Children, Mister Pomfrey, Mister Jonny Pomfrey, was our, Minerva and my, dear friend. He was married, or rather is married, to our friend, Poppy Pomfrey, or Aunt Poppy to you,"

"Oh!" the children said collectively.

The room was quiet again.

"Well," began Elizabeth after a time, "What does your going away have to do with Mister Pomfrey?"

"We're going to get him and bring him back to England," Minerva explained.

"Where is he?"

"Germany?"

"What's he doing there?"

"Good heavens you children are inquisitive!" (A/N: I didn't expect a sort of Spanish inquisition! Dun da da daaa! Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition! (may Monty Python live forever) sorry to break the story up… just had to add that… don't think me too silly) Albus laughed heartily, "He got captured the Great War that was happening when you all were infants. We thought he was dead, your mother and I, but it was not so. A few weeks ago, remember when we all were in the garden and Aunt Poppy ran in? Well, she had some very important news, Jonny, Mister Pomfrey, Uncle Jonny, was alive! He wasn't dead. He had just been captured by a very powerful wizard who had turned him over to the German Magical Council who sent Poppy a letter demanding that they send someone to fetch him. We, or I, volunteered myself to go get him and that is why we're going to Germany,"

The children were aghast. The room was silent for a very long time as the children absorbed what had just been said. Then, suddenly, in some sudden realization, they all rose from their places at the table and scrambled to their parents' side.

"But Mummy! Why do you have to go, if just daddy was going?" Nathaniel looked up with a pair of sorrowful blue eyes, his arms wrapped around his mother's waist.

"Well, darling," she said burying her hand in his dark curly hair, "this trip is going to be very dangerous and your will Daddy need me very much to help him along the way,"

"But Mummy, Daddy! Why?"

"It's just the way things have to be…"

"Ahem," the room became quiet, "Children! It's time to get ready for bed," said Jane who was standing in the doorway.

Susan stayed and watched her siblings leave.

"It's time for you to get ready for bed too," Albus said cupping her face.

"Papa," she had tears in her intelligent green eyes, "how long are you going to be away?"

"Not longer than a month, precious," he said gently wiping the tears off of her cheeks. She sniffed, "Don't… Don't b-be gone too long…" she said burying her face into his robes.

"Of course not, darling… please! Don't cry! It's going to be alright… your mother and I will be very careful. Now, Susan, I believe that it's time that you get ready for bed," he said gently turning her into Jane's open arms who gently picked up the still sniffling girl and carried her out of the room.

"Do you think, Albus, that I'm being selfish?" Minerva asked still methodically rubbing his shoulder.

He sighed deeply, "Yes, unfortunately, I do. But," he said grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips, "You've made your decision and I intend to help you follow through with it."

"Why?"

"Because, I think maybe I'm being a bit selfish, too," he said drawing her into his lap, "I'll always need you more than you'll ever know,"

(Alright everyone I know there are some people here who have never reviewed this story. If that's you, then please, review.)


	19. Germany in MMADicolor

(Ummm, ok yeah… well, a certain "Isabelle" did not sign in last time. I wish she had, so I could address her question personally, but because she didn't, here's the answer to her question.

I tried to address Minerva's multiple birthing mix in ch. 2 "Are You MMAD?" but apparently, it was too subtle. Remember, Minerva is both human, and, through magic, also a cat, thus the multiple birth of her offspring. Cats, while having this ability, also have the unusual ability to have offspring from multiple fathers, resulting in varied offspring, thus implying that in a single litter, a cat usually mates more than once. However, Albus is the only father in this case, but the same rules apply. I thought that it would be more interesting to have both human and cat, since that is what Minerva is, characteristics in her offspring. It is possible for a cat to have both identical and fraternal in a litter. Ummm, I don't mind that people don't sign in, but if you have a question about something, please SIGN IN so I don't have to explain it to the world… especially with something like, oh I don't know, cat sex (?). If you're still confused, SIGN IN and I'll try to send you a personal message or something.)

Traveling through France had been fairly easy. The land was still war scarred and still trying to recover its losses. The language barrier had been no problem there. Both Albus and Minerva spoke French although Minerva prided herself in her ability to speak it fluently.

They had been able to travel though the country mostly unhindered though apparating. But getting into Germany formed a different matter altogether. The country was war ravaged itself, hated the French for the tight laws and regulations it had been free to put on the country after the war and was altogether moody and difficult. Apparating into the country was simply not an option. The country was too unpredictable. However, travel by train was almost as equally unpredictable. Many railroads had been taken out by mortar and other weapons of war and so it was difficult to predict when the train might stop and travel by foot may begin to the next train stop. Repairs were being made on many of the lines and that also was cause for a stop. But after the last stop, the trip to Munich had been going smoothly.

Minerva woke sleepily and looked out the window.

"Albus?"

"Mmm?" he said looking up from his book.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know," he said looking out the window.

She yawned.

"How far to Munich?"

"Not much longer if there aren't any more stops,"

"When was the last one?"

"Ummm," he took out his watch, "According to the position of Mercury, about three hours ago,"

She yawned again, "And when did I fall asleep?"

"My dear, I practically had to carry you back on the train,"

"Really?"

"Yes, but that was alright. It made me feel manly," he said burying himself back into his book.

"I'll bet it did," she said with a third yawn.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… nothing," she rubbed her neck. The sunlight hurt her eyes, but the wilderness around them was pretty and so she continued looking. The sky was spotted with clouds that started to mesh together in ominous masses.

"What are we going to do when we get to Munich?"

He sighed and set down his book, "Here's a letter from the wizarding council granting us entrance into the GMC, the German Magical Council to negotiate the terms of ransom."

She shuddered, "What do we have to negotiate with?"

"This," he gently kicked a chest.

She grimaced, "Couldn't we just use money?"

He laughed wryly, "Money is practically useless in Germany right now. The German mark is so overly inflated, by the time we got there, what was worth a mark would probably be worth a few million marks. I'm sorry, that's muggle money. But the wizards aren't much better off. In Zauberergeld, it's the same thing."

She shrugged and looked back out the window. It began to rain. He turned back to his book.

It was quiet again. There was nothing to do but wait.

She looked at him, "Couldn't you shave? You're looking scruffy."

"I intend to look scruffy this entire trip. It's part of our disguise,"

"Is that why you have your hat pulled down so low?"

"What? This? No, I never could figure out how to wear these bowler hats without looking ridiculous,"

"You're probably right," she said bored.

The train came to a complete stop in a matter of seconds.

"Albus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Another stop?"

"There must be another brake in the rail. Well, I guess we'd better get our things and prepare to wait again…"

They rose from their seats and Albus leaned down to pick up his overcoat that he had left.

"Albus?" she put her arm on his

"Hmmm? What is it?" he said looking at her, then where she her eyes were transfixed.

"They're not moving…" she looked toward the rest of the train in uneasy shock.

And it was true, the train had come to a complete halt, literally. The people on the train seemed frozen in time, some in mid-sentence of frozen conversations, some snoozing, but no snores issued from their mouths. Hands stopped moving in mid-air, suspended by invisible steel ropes. Silence sat like an unwanted passenger daring any sound to be made.

"Sie dort!"

The harsh words made them jump. They turned around towards the voice that had startled them.

"Sind Sie zwei Englisch?"

There stood a tall man in military outfit, crisp and clean. In his had, he held a paper. He pointed at them, then to the paper.

„Ja sind wir," Albus replied.

„Magisch?"

"What are you saying?" Minerva asked tugging his sleeve.

"Shh," he said to his wife, "Ja!" he said back to the man.

"Folgen Sie mir," said the man curtly.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, but it's best not to argue," he said lifting the trunk

"Well, what did he say?"

"He merely asked if we were English and Magical," Albus said with a shrug.

"And what did you say?"

He puffed, "Well… I said… yes… we were,"

"And then?"

He set down the trunk as they stepped out into the rain, "He said to follow him,"

"Shnell!" the voice interrupted.

The train resumed its speed it was at before the train stopped.

"Ja!" responded Albus, "He's in a hurry," Albus said quietly.

Albus talked to the man for a few minutes before he turned and began walking in a quick pace towards the forest. Albus lifted the trunk magically and followed equally as fast.

"What…? What's going on?" she said following him.

"This is a member of the German Magical Council. He says that he's been sent to fetch us,"

"What? Why wouldn't he let us go on to Munich?"

"He says that they've changed headquarters,"

"And you believe that?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Albus, you always are too trusting. How do you know this isn't some kind of fool trap?"

"I don't know. It'll be an adventure, won't it?" he said with a wink.

Her mouth opened wide in disbelief, "Albus Dumbledore…!"

"Shnell!" came the voice again from deep in the brush.

Minerva gripped Albus' arm, "We're not actually going in there, are we?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's… dark… and we can't see if anything is going to attack us or…"

He tried to smile, but a weary sigh came out, "Minerva, will you stop worrying? Please? I think it's going to be alright."

And he disappeared into the darkness. She followed cautiously.

Soon they came to a clearing and stopped. Their guide looked up towards the cloudy sky.

Minerva noticed that the man had somehow changed clothing as they went through the forest. He was wearing deep green robes with black cords and lining and a hood that he was not wearing. He clutched a dark gnarled stick and shouted a few words in

German.

The ground beneath their feet began to move and they slowly began to sink into the ground.

"Albus?" said Minerva nervously.

"Keep calm, Minerva,"

"Albus?" She clutched his arm tighter as her shoes were lost to the forest floor.

"Calm down!" he commanded.

"Albus?"

"For heaven's sake, CALM DOWN!"

The ground sank to their necks.

She shut her eyes as the pine needles poked her face.

The man smirked as they stood in an underground room. Minerva was visibly shaken. Albus couldn't help but smile.

"I don't ever want to do that again," she said furiously.

"Don't worry, you probably won't," he said still grinning slightly.

"Lumos," said the wizard.

"Well, at least the spells are the same," Minerva whispered.

"Some of them," answered Albus.

The man ran off into the dark tunnel and they followed at his heels.

They finally came to a cement bunker in the underground tunnel. It was full of muggle transmitting devices and maps and typewriters and people.

It was bustling and hardly anyone seemed to notice their entrance. He motioned them to follow and they did quietly.

He took a key and unlocked a room which followed into a chamber. He went in before them and shut the door behind them. He said another word and the floor seemed to drop beneath them, only much quicker this time. Minerva yelped and clung tightly to Albus' arm. They shortly slowed and seemed to float to the ground. It was dark outside of their circle of light that surrounded them.

It wasn't much different from the upper tunnel except that it was much warmer. The trunk, which they seemed to have lost somewhere along the way in the forest, appeared beside them.

Another man appeared out of the shadows and greeted them in German. Their original guide said a few words in German and the new man smiled warmly at them and said, "Velcome," in a very thick German accent.

(A/N: Well, I'm off to university! I'm sorry this chapter was a bit short, but it's all I had time for with all of the packing and getting ready and such. Wish me luck, I'm probably not going to have much time to write after I get there, so you all will have to review A LOT. Oh! And I'm sorry if my German isn't all the greatest… I'm trying to keep it real, I'm sorry if I'm screwing it up in the process…)


	20. MMAD meetings

"I'm very glad to haf both of you in the Tunnels of Walpurgis. It is been so very long since ve haf had the pleasure of haffing such distinguished guests as the English Ministry of Magic diplomats in our humble caves," he said continuing to smile, "If you vill be so kind as to follow me. Your host is vaiting for your arrival."

They followed him down the dark tunnel into a chamber deep in the underground. They went through this chamber and into another slightly bigger chamber.

"Please, vait here," said their guide.

The door behind them shut.

"After all, it is not as if you can go anywhear anyway," he said another smile creeping about his lips. A door in the other side of the chamber opened and he went through it. It promptly shut behind him.

The walls in this chamber, unlike the rocky wet walls of the tunnels they had come through, were cement and gave a very sterile feeling even with the dim artificial lighting. There were a dozen or so small, one inch round holes in the top of the walls of the chamber and a looking glass in one side of it.

"One-sided mirrors," Albus said to himself.

Minerva had been feeling extremely uneasy up until this point. Now she felt her suspicions were true and that they were doomed to death. She felt numb and cold. In a moment of silent hysteria, she felt like taking out her wand and cursing everything until the walls around her crumbled and crushed her. At least she would die at her own hands, she reasoned.

"No, that's crazy talk," she thought to herself, "there must be a rational reason for all this. Albus must trust them, so we cannot be in danger, at least no danger that we cannot get out of."

But then she thought of how far underground they were and how they were not dealing with muggles and that the chamber was probably safe-guarded against magic that would allow them to escape. A pang of fear went through her stomach and she felt like vomiting. But she was determined not to show her fear. She steeled her stomach and raised her chin a bit, resolutely gripping her wand in her pocket.

Suddenly, not fifteen minutes later, the door that their guide disappeared out of opened again.

"Good evening, dear Albus," said the man that walked though the door.

A muscle in Albus' cheek twitched, "Gellert,"

"How lovely for you to visit me in my caves. Do you like them?" he said opening his arms wide as if motioning them to look about.

"A bit drafty," said Albus stiffly.

Grindelwald shook his head, "True. They are not so comfortable as I would like them to be. Certainly not so comfortable as your very own Hogwarts is it?"

"And you could do with some better decorating," Albus added with the same stiffness.

Grindelwald laughed, "For all your brilliance, you always were the joker. Tell me, how's your brother?"

"As far as I know, he is doing well,"

Grindelwald smiled, relishing the power he was gaining over his old friend, "So you have not talked to him then in a long time?"

The muscle jerked again. Minerva knew he was pulling all the right strings in Albus' heart and that if they were not careful, it could end very badly for all of them. She reached out and gently touched her husband's arm.

Grindelwald noticed this subtle movement and his smile broadened, "And who is this lovely lady with you Albus?"

"This is Minerva McGonagall, a co-worker and friend," Albus said with sudden composure.

"But surely she is too beautiful to be merely a co-worker. No one would trust such beauty with you, my dear friend," he said with falsely honeyed voice. Minerva's nails dug slightly into the arm she was supposed to be comforting.

Grindelwald laughed, "To what honor do I owe this visit of such esteemed company?"

"We were suddenly made aware of the vivacity of several of our colleagues that were supposed dead," Albus said with an assumed air of nonchalant, taking out the same form letter that Poppy had clutched in her hands.

Grindelwald looked at him with a serious expression, "So they sent you then, eh? To do their dirty work. I wasn't aware of so many people knowing about our relationship."

"They don't," Albus shrugged, "I volunteered."

"You volunteered? Couldn't wait then to see how well your old friend was doing, then?"

"Or how poor," Albus said calmly.

Grindelwald's eyes narrowed, "So, which of your prisoners did you volunteer to fetch?"

"All of them," Albus answered evenly.

"All of them?" he said incredulously, "Surely not all two hundred and fifty seven of them?"

Albus nodded.

"And how will you get them out without being seen by the muggles?"

"What do you care of them, Gellert? Why the sudden concern for them? If they are to be soon ruled by we wizards, should they not get used to seeing many of them in the commonplace?" Albus said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Ah, touché, dear friend," amused with the spouting of his own doctrine, "that, they should. Why, then, should I entrust you with so many valuable prisoners?"

"Because I have something that belongs to you that you desperately want and need," Albus said.

Grindelwald's eyebrows raised, "And what would that be?"

"Well, for starters, there's this," Albus said producing his wand from his pocket.

Grindelwald's eyes flickered for a second then returned to is unconcerned expression, "What would I want with that?"

"Oh, I'm sure you recognize it, Gellert."

"I don't need that anymore. I am powerful enough by my own means. That old stick means nothing to me," Grindelwald lied.

"Perhaps not, but surely you do not object to having your own lost prisoners, back?"

Grindelwald sneered, "What? Along with the impurities only about twenty or so purebloods, most of them of little consequence at that? Is that really reasonable? Surely you can offer something better than that."

His eyes were still on the wand in Albus' hand.

Albus sighed. He was hoping that the ministry had offered something better and less dangerous to bargain with but they had not.

He opened the trunk, "We offer you security. We offer no surveillance in your own country. We offer no interferences. We offer freedom of reparations to England. We offer freedom in the form of treaties."

Grindelwald laughed, "I could have all that without little pieces of paper assuring so much. But I must say, it is rather delightful to have such easy power at my fancy," he said rubbing his hands, "Let us talk then. So what do you want for all of this?"

"All of them,"

"Surely not. Half of them. We don't want the half-bloods and practically muggles you people claim as valuables, anyway," Grindelwald said with a wave of his hand.

Albus shook his head, "All of them."

"And you promise me all that you have offered?"

"Yes,"

"Even the wand?"

"I thought you had no attachment to the wand," said Albus.

"'Tis of merely sentimental value," Grindelwald said, "To remember the good old days of childish tomfoolery."

"The theft of such a wand is hardly tomfoolery, Gellert," Albus said pointedly.

"Indeed," Grindelwald said, his expression darkening, "It is not. You are right then, to show you that I have no true desire for it, you may keep your wand since you and your helpless self seem to need it more than I do. And you shall have your prisoners."

"All of them?"

"Even the ones I deem valuable, but be warned you are receiving damaged goods," said with an odd, hard tone, "Believe me, they are honestly becoming more of a burden than of any use anyway. Thus sending the letters. I figured I could get something out of all of these poor souls' meaningless existences while getting a bit out of it myself."

Grindelwald called for one of his lieutenants and told him to bring up the prisoners.

"Which ones?"

"All two hundred fifty seven,"

"Two hundred fifty-three now,"

"Oh, is that right?"

"Four have died in the past two weeks."

"You don't say. Well, bring up those who are still alive, even if they _are_ half dead."

He left to follow out his commands.

"I am sorry, but it is now down to two hundred fifty-three now," Grindelwald said lightly.

Albus scowled, "How can you treat men like dogs?"

Grindelwald looked up at him, unrifled, "how can you treat dogs like men? Now, let us see those treaties."

"These treaties were for a full two hundred and fifty-seven men, Gellert, you've fallen on your half of the deal," Albus said angrily.

Grindelwald shrugged, "I hardly think you are in the position to make such demands, Albus. You see these holes? We are currently standing in one of the most ingenious devices of the twentieth century. A flip of the switch and you would be dead in less than six minutes, your body hidden in the forest," he said maliciously, "Besides, there were a full four hundred prisoners when the Great War ended. You can see how the numbers have dwindled."

"You cur," Albus fumed.

"Albus," Minerva said gently, knowing that his anger may cause them the entire mission if it was not kept in check.

" 'Albus' indeed. I'd watch that temper if I were you, Dumbledore, we wouldn't want either party going back on their word," Grindelwald mused, "Now about those treaties,"

"I should refuse," Albus said.

"You should," agreed Grindelwald, "But it appears you have no choice since you can make no better bargainings. These weren't drawn up by you were they?"

"No," said Albus contemptuously.

"Then you could have no fear of ruining your pristine reputation then can you?"

"Hardly," replied Albus with more than a twinge of sarcasm as he watched Grindelwald mull over then treaties.

"I'll bet you're thrilled that all of this wasn't made public. Can you imagine the headlines?" Grindelwald said continuing to jab at Albus.

Albus said nothing but clenched his teeth.

"Ha! These are already signed and made ready by your terrific government. You English are more foolish than I thought," Grindelwald continued with a chuckle.

He signed them with the same flourish that appeared on the form letters.

"You're quite lucky you know, I am a gracious host. I have provided a way for you to go back to your home country with your damaged goods. Now that I have the jurisdiction, I will make the orders to plant several portkeys all over Europe and allow you a quick way to get back to your country," Grindelwald said beaming.

Soon a soldier arrived at the door.

"They are ready," he announced.

"Alright then, there's simply no time to lose, here, take a hold of this," Grindelwald said, offering them the skull that was placed on the ground in front of them.

Minerva looked at it revolted.

"I'm afraid it is what you think it is," Grindelwald said seeing her repulsion with the object in front of them, "Come on then, who knows how long it will take to set up another one."

"But what about our prisoners?"

"This will take you to them," he said pointing again.

"But…"

"Come on now, there's no time. Thank you dear friend for coming back to visit me. You will have to come again some time and bring this charming girl with you," he said pushing them.

"I have a feeling we will," said Albus hotly.

"Good bye now," Grindelwald said with a final push towards the skull.

"I have a feeling you're trying to get rid of us,"

"Of course not, I would love to stand around chatting, but you know portkeys,"

"How do we know that you'll keep up your end?"

"It's a matter of trust, dear Albus,"

"But, you see, I don't trust you," retorted Albus.

"Then I will come with you, at least to the sight of your prisoners," Grindelwald said clapping his shoulder.

"Aren't you a gracious host," said Albus skeptically.

"I told you I was," said Grindelwald grinning.

Together they touched the skull and were sucked into oblivion.


End file.
